Hanging by a Moment
by SlytherinLady11
Summary: As Hermione walks into the library finding a TimeTurner but accidently going back in time to The mauderers time she finds out that not only she has alot of advendtures she finds her true love...but who comforts her when shes blue?rr
1. Time Turner Trouble

Chapter One

Hermione woke with a start, on a fresh Saturday morning. She smelled the wonderful flowers from outside her window sensing that she was pretty much going to have a normal, average day. She glanced at the clock reading _10:00, _and walked over to her closet, quickly grabbing her robes and dressing herself. Hermione quickly walked out of the dormitory, and ran down the Great Hall looking for Ron and Harry who should have been downstairs at the Gryffindor Table, eating, like usual.

Harry, mouth full of food, waved to Hermione, swishing his long black hair out of his eyes. Hermione just smiled, and walked over to the Gryffindor Table. Ron on the other hand was reaching for bacon and eggs before the rest of the Gryffindor's arrived in the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry," Hermione sat next to Ginny, gleefully. "Hi Ron, Ginny."

"Hey Hermione," smiled Ginny, awkwardly, while Harry and Ron, mouths full, nodded their heads.

"So," Ginny begun, swishing her red hair to catch Hermione's attention. "Since today is Saturday, the first day Hogsmeade opens, I thought that we could go together?"

"Sorry Ginny," Hermione said, grabbing for a fresh plate, near the toast. "I have to go to the library for research on my Transfiguation report."

Harry raised both eyebrows. "But Hermione, that's not do until next week?"

"I know that Harry, but you know, I like getting things done before do," Hermione smiled, unconvicencly to Harry and Ginny.

--

Library was the most calming place to be. Also the best place for research. But to Hermione, it was the best place to be after all,she had to do a little studing for the NEWTs that where coming up in May. Yet it was only October.

Quietly, Hermione tiptoed into the library waving to the Madam Prince, who smiled warmly to Hermione. Tiptoeing, Hermione walked into the study hall. Filled with wonderful books Hermione read already. Well maybe only half or three quarters of. _Swish_, came a noise from under her feet. Hermione gasped and looked down at the wooden floor, but holding her mouth shut not making a scene. The small distraction rolled nosily on the floor. Hermione slowly removedher hand from her mouth and bent down, looking for a better view of the noisy cluster.

The sand filled, Time-timer rolled under the table, making Hermione bending down and quick with force grabbing it, firmly in her hands. _BOOM._ It was quiet. Everything seemed to be suddenly different. Like if something changed, but from the looks of it, everything was yet the same. Coming out slowly from the floor, behind the bookcase was heard of quiet voices. Not whispers. But quiet voices.

--------------------------------Under Construction-------------------------

As Hermione arrives in the library she notices that Harry and Ron where there too. She knew none of them would be at the library this early so she new that the only reason they where here was to see if she was here.

"Hey Mione, we where looking for you this morning, but you weren't in the dormitory so we decided to check here," said Harry who sounded kinda worried.

"Well what's wrong?" she said kinda seriously. Hermione knew that Harry and Ron where never serious so she would give it a try to be that way to them.

"Well, we wanted to know if you have heard from Ginny?" said Ron stupidly.

"So you guys came all the way over hear to ask me if I knew where she was?" said Hermione in a angry voice but laughing kind too.

" And no I haven't seen her," Hermione was really annoyed now. As Hermione was on her way to the back to see if there where any more copies of what she was looking for she noticed there had been a Time Turner on the floor. Hermione picked it up and decided she should give it to Madam Prince. As she was on her way to give it to her she tripped down the stairs almost breaking her ankles.

"Sirius you cant just do that ..." Hermione heard James screaming at Sirius. Where was she? She decided to take a little trip to Professor Dumbledore to see what the hell was going on.

Hermione was in front of Dumbledore office and said "_ Chocolate Frogs"_ . So then she saw the two gargoyles open for her.

" Welcome Mrs. Granger, I was expecting you soon," said the Head master.

" What do you mean? Where am I? How did I get here?" said Hermione so thoughtful of what was going on. She was very confused of what she was even doing.

"Well Mrs. Granger," Dumbledore started. " You are in the year of 1981, as I can see you fell from the Time Turner you had Mrs Granger?"

"Yes but what am I gonna do? How am I gonna get back? Can I get back?" said Hermione in a very sad tone.

"Well Mrs Granger I cant tell you all the answers rite now, why don't you go up to the Gryfindor tower and get some rest. You are gonna need it." said Professor Dumbledore.

When Hermione exited out of his office and started to walk to the stairs she saw this whole group of boys as she know as the Mauderers.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Remus Lupin. " I guess we have a new student."

"Well," said Hermione trying to think as fast as she can of what to say. " I am a transfer student."

Sirius looked into her chocolate brown eyes and long bushy hair and started to get really blushy. "So I guess you gonna be in the Gryfindor tower with us. Don't worry you aren't lonely. My girlfriend Lily will help you and maybe later we can show you a tour of the castle," said James while Peter was smirking.

" Ok, I guess, well see ya around." said Hermione looking at Sirius who was tall with a charming smile and really messy hair just like James which made him really attractive. _Wow he sure is sexy,_ thought Hermione,_ Wait I cant think he is sexy I mean come on he is Harry godfather._ Hermione made her way in through the Fat lady when she saw Lily. She automatically knew that it was Harry's mother because of the eyes.

" Well hello." said Lily. " My name is Lily Evans. What is yours?" said Lily who was absolutely gorgeous from Hermione's point of view.

" Mine is Hermione Granger nice to meet you. I am a transfer student," said Hermione kinda happy to finally meet Harry's mom.

" Well that's great! Maybe after lunch we can take a tour of this wonderful castle along with Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. Those are my other friends."

"Oh I know" said Hermione.

"Really?"

" Yea..er..I bumped into them before,"

"Wow that is great,"

" Ill see ya around, I guess your gonna need your sleep." said Lily.

"Yea it was a long trip,"_ A long trip indeed _thought Hermione smiling thinking of Sirius.

(A/n Thats the first chappy so I hope u like it...and sadly im a disclaimer..(OH MAN) so just make sure u review and thats all I worry about)


	2. The Astronomy Tower

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up thinking that the whole episode what only a joke. A dream. But when she saw that the common room wasn't like the usual one she knew it wasnt.

"Hermione, wake up its already time for lunch," said Lily waiting to ask her tones of questions about where and what she came from.

" I am coming.." said Hermione. Hermione got up put her cloak on and headed downstairs to meet the mauderers.

" Hey Hermione, " said Lily. "And good morning . I think it is time for lunch." Hermione and lily headed down to the Great hall which was decorated differently than of what she remembered it as.

"Oh hello!" said James sarcastically to Hermione. "What was your name again?" She knew Harry and James where both the same.

"Im Hermione Granger and you?" said Hermione.

"Im James. This is Remus. That is Sirius. And this is Peter." said James in a really friendly voice.

"Well Sirius...I see somebody has a crush!." said James quietly while everybody was asking Hermione questions.

"What? I do not fancy anybody," said Sirius still looking at Hermione.

"Sure. Whatever you say," said James.

"Hey Hermione," said Sirius who was blushing slightly. " So where do you come from?"

"Well,"_ Think Hermione think_. " I was at a very faraway school. You guys wouldn't know where though."

"Okie dokie," said Lily. " I guess it is time to give Hermione here a tour," Hermione knew that they probably gonna go somewhere that they arent allowed to. She knew they where like that from the stories Professor Lupin and Sirius used to tell her in the 5th year.

"Ok," said Hermione in a scared kinda weird out.

"Oh don't worry we wont let nothing happen to you," said Remus still laughing about the look Hermione gave him when he said that.

"And maybe after that we can play truth or dare?" said Remus giggling. Hermione knew where they were leading head to but she knew that she wasn't gonna get emotionally involved with anyone.

"Sure," said James knowing that he had a excuse to make out with Lily. Which was true because he wouldn't do anything that had to do with kissing unless it was her.

So the gang went to show Hermione the beautiful tower that she already knew. It was like going into Hogwarts _again._ They showed her the bathrooms, there common room, and the classes. She knew everything.

"So this is Potions class," said Sirius. "That's where Mr. Greasy likes to go!" Everybody started laughing. She knew that they were talking about snape.

"And I guess that were done with the castle," said Lily. "Lets go to the Astronomany (sp?)Tower,"

"That would be great to go there and look at the stars, after dinner," said Hermione. " I think I am gonna go down to the great hall, "

"Do you want me to accompany you?" said Lily.

"No that's ok. I can find my way, see you at dinner," said Hermione. Hermione wasn't actually going to dinner. She just went back to the common room and went to bed. She really didn't fall asleep she just closed her eyes until...

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" said Lily.

"What?" said Hermione.

"I brung you some dinner since I guess you didn't feel good and didn't go, but when you are done just come to the Astronomany tower. Ok?" said Lily.

"I'll be there," said Hermione.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Later Hermione headed to the Astronomany Tower. When she arrived she noticed that everybody was there. Obviously Lily and James were under the covers.

"Hermione, Hey," said Remus.

"Oh hi, Prof-Remus," Hermione said quickly correcting herself.

"Do you wanna sit down?" said Remus.

"No that's ok I am gonna go to the common room since there arent enough blankets and stuff here," said Hermione really not caring.

_Wait_ thought Sirius_. I should just ask her if she wants to share with me. But nah she probably doesn't like me._

"Ask Her," said Remus quietly to Sirius.

"Huh?" said Hermione before leaving.

"Well," started Sirius knowing that he had to finish. "I wanted to know since if you didn't wanna take a long trip you can just share a blanket with me or something," Now he felt like a idiot. He knew she would say no.

"Well," said Hermione. Just say yes. Wait no you cant he is Harry's godfather. "Well that's ok I am gonna go to the common room anyway,"

"Y?" said Sirius really confused.

"If I could tell you I would," said Hermione in tears knowing what happen in the 5th year. "But I cant and I have to leave."

Hermione ran off crying knowing she wont be able to get out of this time, and of what happens to her best friends...for now.

"Well, go chase after her," said Remus.

"Hermione?Hermione? Where are you?" said Sirius looking all around the common room for her. "Hermione just come here!"

She didn't answer him. She didn't even wanna look at him. But she did.

"Hermione?" he called as her eyes where puffy and swollen while she was on her way to the bathroom.

"Whoa?" said Hermione.

(While that was happening this was too)

"Remus what happen?" said Lily in a confused tone.

"I don't know. Hermione just went off crying and Sirius just went to chase after her."

(Back to the common room)

"Are you crying?" said Sirius.

"No, I just had something in my eye!" said Hermione. "Now leave me alone !"

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on?"

"The problem is I cant" said Hermione. "Now I have to go," she said crying harder as she got up the stairs.

"Hermione? Come here!" he said chasing her up the stairs.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Well, if there is something you cant tell me that's ok but don't just go up the stairs and leave me hanging here trying to comfort you!" Sirius yelled.

"Well than I'd rather be alone than be screamed at," said Hermione.

"Wait Hermione I really didn't mean that," said Sirius to Hermione.

She didn't walk another step. "Fine I will go downstairs in the common room, but when everybody else comes I am leaving."

"Fine with that," said Sirius.

"Hold on let me just clean my eyes," said Hermione. "Ok lets go,"

(As this was happening lets go check on the others.)

"I am going to see what happen to her," said Lily.

"Wait don't, because they are probably doing something," said Remus winking his eye.

"I guess your right," said James.

"But just in case I am gonna go to the kitchens for food," said Remus.

"Me too," said Lily and James at the same time.

(Back to the love birds)

"Sirius?" said Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Um...do you ever have to feeling like somebody is watching you?" said Hermione

"Yea why?" he said

"No just wandering. Because I have that feeling."

"Ok? Hold on."

"Accio Invisibility Cloak."

(10 minutes before that)

"I have a idea," said Peter.

"Yeah?"

"How about we go under the cloak and spy on them," said Peter.

"Ok lets go,"

So they all went under and spied on them. Nothing really happen. They just talked about each other. Then they heard this.

"Um...do you ever have to feeling like somebody is watching you?" said Hermione

"Yea why?" he said

"No just wandering. Because I have that feeling."

"Ok? Hold on."

"Accio Invisibility Cloak."

Then all of them fell out of it.

"Wow I am not surprised," said Hermione. "Well I better go upstairs," said Hermione while her eyes were getting watery.


	3. Wonderful Night

Chapter Three

Hermione made her way upstairs and then she saw Lily. She really didn't to talk to anybody but she knew she had to.

"Hey Hermione," said Lily. " Oh my god what's wrong?" she said really concernly.

"Um...nothing," she said all puffy. "Just thinking about stuff." she said.

"Oh come on! You can fool me. Was it Sirius?" said Lily.

"No."

Hermione just left her there and went to bed. While she was sleeping somebody was calling She really didn't want to wake up but she did..

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP! HERMIONE!" said this very happy voice.

"Whoa...Sirius?" said Hermione sleepily.

"Come here," said Sirius.

"Fine," said Hermione

Hermione got up put her robes and went down stairs to meet the messy black hair, tall boy that was waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione," said Sirius. "I am really sorry for last night so I will try to make it up to you by doing this," Sirius ran downstairs with her and she hadn't noticed that he had a broom in his hands so she went down with him

"Wait," said Hermione. "Where are we going."

"And that for me to know and for you to later find out!" said Sirius

"Ok!"

"Good now hold on"

"Why" said Hermione before she noticed that she was in the air and she was so about to fall.

"Well you'll see" said Sirius laughing.

"Don't tell me !" said Hermione. "I am serious get me down."

"No y? I am having fun and its not that hard."

"OH NO!"

Hermione was kinda scared but safe. She knew nothing would happen to her.

"Hey this is kinda fun but what happens if I fall?" said Hermione.

"Trust me you won't"

So they went more up until Hermione said to Sirius, " Umm...can I get down I am getting kinda cold.

"Ok"

So as Hermione was walking turned around to look at Sirius. He had light green eyes with messy black hair and light skin.

"What?" he said.

"Oh nothing."

As Hermione turned around Sirius pulled her to a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Oh no I cant" Hermione said and ran away to her dormitory.

Hermione went to bed and wished that hadn't happen.


	4. Truth or Dare

Chapter Four

The next day Hermione got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower before she had her dumb lessons with the Potions master with not Snape being the bloody teacher but a even greasier greaseball as a teacher(EW).

As Hermione got out of the shower she saw somebody sitting by the fire not even moving. She knew it was probably Remus or something but it was Sirius and she really didn't want to face him after what happen that night.!

"Oh hey Hermione!" said Sirius just sitting there. "Um...we need to ta-

"Yea I know. But what happen last night was nothing. Ok. I like you as a friend and nothing more than that and know I need to leave for class,"_Wow that was a bit harsh_, thought Hermione. _Maybe I should be a little more nicer to him next time. He looks so innocent._

"Ok then." said Sirius. "Bye"

"Bye"

Hermione headed off to the Great Hall for some breakfast with the mauderers. She knew they were dying to play truth or dare so she was forced to play it with them.

"Hey Hermione," said James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"Oh hey guys," said Hermione kinda confused. " Where is Peter?"

"Oh I don't know probably moping around like usual." said Remus unconcerly.

"Ok now lets play a little game called Truth or Dare, also remember the rules, if you lie or we think you are lying you have to take Veritaserum." said James. " I think Lily should go first because that is where we left off?"

"Oh fine then." said Lily.

"Um...Hermione Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Truth?" said Hermione kind of scared knowing Lily she is gonna ask a embarrassing question.

"Ok then,"said Lily smiling evilly "Um...did you kiss Sirius?"

Hermione was blushing really badly knowing if she lied they would use that stupid potion and if she did say no she would see the look in Sirius' eyes. He would be kinda disappointed.

"Um...do I have to answer it?"

"Yes, that it the rules of the game!" said Lily laughing hysterically along with everybody else.

"Ok...um yes," said Hermione looking down at the floor.

"Wow" said Remus.

"Really?" said Lily.

"I cant believe it," said James. "Ok Hermione you get to ask somebody else.

"Oh man I cant," said Hermione looking at the time. " I have to get to class,"

"Ok."

Knowing that Hermione had different lessons than the rest because she was more experience than them. So her first lesson was with this dude named Professor Epson. (I don't know I was just thinking anything!)

As Hermione entered the room when she heard familiar voices like Malfoy's father, Lily and a bunch of other people.

"Well hello Mrs Granger," said Professor Epson who seemed much more nicer than Professor Snape who was another one in his classroom. "And don't worry I have all the supplies for you. Professor Dumbledore told me everything."

"Now please take a seat while I put the ingredient on the board." said Professor Epson. "Now today we will be making a very complicated potion called 'The Poly Juice Potion'. Now this will take two months and it is going on your N.E.W.T.S. next year. You will pair with a partner that I put you with and everything that you will do is on the board you will bring your potion back when I ask for it."

"Ok then," he said. "Malfoy and Snape, Crabbe and Goyal, and Granger and Evans, Now you may begin."

After Class Hermione and Lily wrote down the ingredients and brung there potion to the common room. After all Hermione already knew had to do it. She had done it in the 2nd Year when Ron and Harry had to be Crabbe and Goyal. But she had to pretend she didn't know how to do it for Lily sake.(I was gonna stop here)

'

"Um...Hermione?"said Lily.

"Yea?"

"Do you like Sirius? I mean that's ok if you don't I wouldn't care . I was just remembering what happen before?"

"Um...Lily. It was nothing. I like him as a friend maybe even more but I cant like him. You wouldn't understand why," said Hermione. "And oh yea don't tell him that. He only thinks we are friends."

"Sure," said Lily putting the Poly Juice Potion in a special place.

Hermione still was confused. What would happen if she couldn't get back to her home. What about Harry? Ron? Oh well Dumbledore will have to think of something. Right now she wasn't thinking about that right now.

Later after all her lessons she went to the common room to meet the mauderers who were obviously waiting for her.

"Well since everybody is done with there lessons lets finish our game of Truth or Dare," said Sirius.

"Ok Hermione it is your turn," said Remus.

"Um...James?" said Hermione. "Truth or Dare?"

"Well," said James thinking. "Definitely dare."

"Ok," said Hermione thinking of a good dare for something like James. "I dare you to go to Moaning Myrtle and tell her 'wow you sure are sexy'!"

"Ok," said James giggling of how she would react because he was one of the hottest kids in school. "This is gonna be gross."

Everybody was laughing .

As everybody headed to that bathroom and waited outside the door for him to come out.

(This is what was happening there)

"Hey Myrtle,"

"Oh hello James," said Myrtle. "Are you coming in here just to make fun of me."

"Um...actually no," he said kinda laughing "do you know how sexy you are when you cry?" he said leaving as fast as he can.

"EW... I did it!" said James. When they all got back to the dormitory and went to bed because they were gonna finish that dumb game of Truth or dare.

The next day Hermione woke up with a terrible headache when she went downstairs she saw Lily and the mauderers waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Hey lets finish that game," said James.

"Ok, Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to go on the next trip with Hermione to hogsmade."

"Ok., but we have to finish this later,"

Hermione was really surprised that he said fine. She wanted him to say that. While she went to breakfast she was thinking of her favorite song.

Blink-182 First date

_In the car I just can't wait_

_  
to pick you up on our very first date_

_  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_  
Do you like my stupid hair?_

_  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_  
I'm too scared of what you think_

_  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

_  
Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_  
When you smile, I melt inside_

_  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_  
I really wish it was only me and you_

_  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_  
Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

__

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over

_  
Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

(A/n yes this is a Hermione and Sirius story and I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who reviews!)


	5. The Morning Surprise

Chapter Four

Hermione knew that the next trip to Hogsmade was this Friday and she had to go with Sirius. She knew that if she said no they would have to give her a worse dare but for now she would stick with this one.

She was on her way to DADA with Lily and James.

"Um...Lily?" said Hermione. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I DO?" she screamed.

"Wow Hermione I didn't think you had such rude vocabulary," said James.

"Um...Hermione there isn't really anything you can do?" said Lily. "I mean it was a dare!"

"Yeah I guess," said Hermione sadly but kinda happy because she got one whole day to spend with Sirius.

"Lily?" said James.

"Yes," said Lily uninterested.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," said Lily happily.

"Ok guys lets go," said Hermione.

After DADA class with Professor Marshy. Hermione went upstairs when she saw something on the wall.

A Christmas Ball

January 4 Tuesday

Please wear muggle clothes. I hope you arrive with a partner.

Hermione ran in her room. "YES!" said Hermione happily because tomorrow her and Sirius were going to Hogsmade. She was so excited that she already stared to pick her alfit.

"Um...Hermione are you okay because we have to add to add a ingredient to our Poly Juice Potion and I heard you scream?" said Lily concernly

"No I am fine I just found my lucky shirt that's all,"said Hermione smiling.

The next day Hermione went down stairs wearing a Black T-shirt that said My Chemical Romance and black pants with blue converses. She had bought that stuff from Hogsmade the first time she had arrived they had a muggle store.

"Wow Hermione you look great," said Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius, now remember this is only a dare nothing more than that."said Hermione making sure she was clear.

"Sure ok, but have you seen Peter?" said Sirius. "When I see him I am gonna kick his ass!"

"No I haven't seen him a week after Hermione came!" said Remus concernly. "It seems as though he is hiding from us. I am gonna kick his ass too.

"Oh my goodness guys if anybodys gonna kick his ass it is gonna be me!" said James laughing.

"Um...Lily maybe we should leave this is gonna be violent" said Hermione laughing hysterically at the immature boys.

"Yeah I agree," said Lily. "Ok you prat's lets go down to breakfast I am starving."

"Yeah I agree lets go!" said Hermione following Lily and the mauderers down the stairs to the Great Hall.

While Hermione was sitting down she noticed a familiar face come through the great hall. It was Harry!..

"Oh my gosh Harry!" said Hermione running to him without Lily knowing. "What are you doing here?" she said

"Well I came in the library and I noticed you weren't there so I saw sand and I picked it up and all of a sudden I saw you and ' was that my mom' you were talking to?"

"Yes," said Hermione kinda happy that somebody she knew was here. "But you cant go there!" said Hermione. "Because you look so much like your dad and you have your moms eyes and everybody is gonna notice!" she said.

"That's ok I can just say I am your brother by marriage or something," he said.

"Fine," said Hermione. "But later we are gonna go to Dumbledore to make sure we both can get out of this place." Hermione really didn't want to admit that she was having fun there.

"Hey Hermione what was that all about?" said Lily looking at Harry though. "Hey I finally met somebody with the same eyes as me and to be quiet honest with you look like James a lot! How weird!" said Lily to Harry.

"Oh he is my brother by marriage," he comes from Durmstang like me!" she said.

"He couldn't come at the same time as me because he had much more work to finish there." said Hermione trying to think quickly. "Now I will be right back!" As Hermione left she noticed that Harry, Sirius, and James where playing rock paper scissor shoot. _Damn he didn't even get here yet!_

"Harry lets go!" said Hermione to Harry. "No way I am having way too much fun." so Hermione stayed and talked to Lily more about what they would do with the Poly Juice Potion that they were making.

"Ok, so does Harry know that you are on a date with Sirius!" said Lily changing the subject.

"Number one- it is not a date it was a dare and number two- he doesn't actually know that I am," said Hermione kinda looking at the floor while speaking.

(While that was happening this was the conversation Harry was having with his future father)

"Oh your name is Harry..." said Sirius.

"Oh my name is Harry Granger and me and Hermione are brothers by marriage," said Harry to James and Sirius.

"So what are your hobbies," said James kind of interested in Harry more than Harry was interested in him.

"Well," said Harry trying not to say something stupid. "Um...I love Quddietch!" said Harry.

"Me too," said James. "Actually me and Sirius are on the Quddietch team. I am seeker." said James proudly.

"Really I am too," said Harry. "I was on the Quddietch team too at Durmstrong," said Harry quickly.

"Well maybe after the trip to Hogsmade because Hermione and Sirius have to go there as a dare, we can see who can catch the snitch better." said James in a competive voice._ Wow I didn't know that Hermione had a date with my godfather! _thought Harry. "Ok?" he said.

"Sure." said Harry. After that he pulled Hermione away from Lily and ran behind the wall.

"HERMIONE YOU ARE GOING TO HOGSMADE WITH MY GODFATHER!" said Harry loudly but not loud enough for the mauderers and Lily to her.

"Well Harry," said Hermione feeling her cheeks get red when she look at Sirius. "It was a dare!" she said

"Fine whatever but nothing better happen," he said. "And I mean nothing because what happens when we do leave and you have feelings for him in the future!"

"Ok. Ok," she said. "You are starting to act like my mother," she said laughing.

(A/n that is my story so far. I hope you like it!)

REVIEW!


	6. The Morning Suprise Pt 2

(Before I start the story must I tell you that Harry DOESN'T like Hermione and Hermione does like Sirius! so don't think anything .Harry Is only worried because he doesn't want her to fall in love with his godfather he thinks its weird! and there are 2 gargoyles by Professor Dumbledore's office)

Chapter Six

Hermione returned to the table with a smile on her face. _Yes Harry doesn't know that I like him!_ thought Hermione. _Wait I don't like Sirius! _

"Hey Hermione , what happen back there?" said Lily concernly.

"Oh nothing," said Hermione. "Hey just wanted to know when we were gonna go see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione quickly thinking of anything to say to her.

"Ok," said Lily. "Anyway are you excited about going on a date with the hot sexy charming Sirius, well James looks quite better but that isn't the point," said Lily quickly so James didn't hear that.

"You are a bitch Lily," she said laughing. _To be quiet honest with you yes I am_ thought Hermione_ wait I cant tell her that! _

"And no I am not!" said Hermione. "Well I kinda am but I can't tell Sirius that!" said Hermione quietly. "He thinks we are just friends," she said to Lily.

"Then why don't you just tell him yourself. I mean he probably likes you too!" said Lily happily. "But then maybe you shouldn't tell him! Because he does think you guys are just friends." she said concernly.

"Well anyway you better get ready for your date!" said Lily evilly

"Number one it is not a date. And number two I am ready. What do you mean get ready?" said Hermione in confusion of Lily's words.

"You know put make up," said Lily.

"I am not putting make up on!" said Hermione.

"Fine,"

(While that commotion was happening, this was happening too!)

"Sirius are you ready for your date with Hermione Granger!" said James.

"Um...hell yea," he said in a joke voice knowing that Harry was there. "To be quiet honest with you NO!" he said seriously.

"What do you mean?" said James confused tone of voice. "You know you wanted me to say that," he said.

"Yeah I know but she doesn't even like me?" said Sirius.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't even like you!" said James. "I mean come on you have been with almost every girl in this school," said James.

"Uh...no!" said Sirius. As he said that Remus had arrived.

"Hey," said Remus.

"Hey, Moony" said Sirius.

"Maybe I will ask her for you Sirius?" said Harry regretting what he just said.

"Really? Thanks!" said Sirius.

"Now I will be right back," said Harry running to Hermione's table.

_EW my godfather likes my best friend _thought Harry.

"Um...Hermione can we go to Dumbledore right now?" said Harry to Hermione trying not to stare at his mother.

"Ok hold on," said Hermione. "Um...Lily I need to go with Harry to Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Ok but you better go to Hogsmade or we will force feed you Veritaserum to tell all your secrets,"

_Shit_ thought Hermione.

"Fine," said Hermione to Lily quickly leaving. "Bye,"

Hermione and Harry walked until they got out of the great hall and almost close to Dumbledore's office when Harry said, "Um...Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Yes Harry," said Hermione.

"Do you like Sirius," said Harry.

"Um...what makes you think of that?" she said kinda of sweating.

"Because you are blushing and I was just wandering," he said laughing at her.

"Fine if I tell you promise not to tell him," said Hermione nervously.

"Fine,"

"Kinda ...actually yes!" she said.

"Well, he likes you too" said Harry.

"Wait,"said Hermione. "How do you know?" said Hermione confusly.

"Because he told me," said Harry. "Wow you guys are actually on a date!"

"Wait it is not a date Harry," said Hermione. " HE thinks it is just a dare!"

"Do you want me to tell him that you like him?" said Harry evilly.

"Please?" said Hermione. "But not when I am around!"

"Fine," said Harry. "Um...now lets go into Dumbledore's office and see if we can get out of this place."

"Ok..." said Hermione trying to think of the password. As they got to the two gargoyles Hermione said "_ Chocolate Frogs,"_Then the two gargoyles opened.

"Wow how did you know that?" said Harry.

"Oh I have been here before," said Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Hermione.

"Well hello Mrs. Granger , Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore. "I am glad to see you."

"How did you kno-

"Don't worry Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore. "Um...you will be staying in the Gryfindor dormitory," he said "And oh yea I think you guys should go Mrs. Granger has a date with Mr. Black this afternoon and I don't wanna keep her waiting."

As Hermione left his office Harry said, "Wow how does he know that?"

"I have no idea how he found out I have a date with him!" said Hermione.

"No not that," said Harry.

"Oh I don't know!" said Hermione as they reentered the Great Hall.

"Oh hey Hermione," said Lily.

"Hey Harry," said James.

"Did you talk to her?" said Sirius.

"Um...yea. I told her and to be quiet honest with you she likes you too." said Harry proudly.

"Really?" said Sirius

"Yea" said Harry.

While Hermione left with Lily to get ready, she turned around to look at Sirius and he winked at her.

"Shoot he must have told him," said Hermione quietly.

"Told who?" said Lily.

"Oh while I was on my way to Dumbledore I told Harry that I kinda like him and he told me he liked me too and now while we are in Hogsmade it is gonna be so weird!" said Hermione!"

"Don't worry." said Lily.

(A/n thats it for now make sure you

Review!) Bye


	7. Hogsmeade Trip

Chapter Seven

When Hermione and Lily returned from the library to the common room it was time to go to Hogsmeade and Hermione noticed Sirius, Harry, and James where in the common room waiting for them.

"Hey Hermione," said Sirius winking at her.

"Oh hey Sirius," said Hermione trying to act normal in front of him.

"So are you guys to do this so called 'dare'," said Remus laughing at them.

"Oh my gosh come on lets get the truth out! They like each other and they know it!" said James looking at both of them blushing.

"To them this isn't a dare! It is a date!" said James taking his eyes off Sirius who was still looking at Hermione.

"It is not a date!" said Hermione running into her room. _Oh my gosh I hate it here_ thought Hermione. _I cant do this. I am not going to Hogsmeade with those animals!_

"Um...Hermione?" said Harry entering her room. "Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay!" said Hermione. "And I am not going to HOgsmeade either with those amateurs!"

"Well," said Harry. "They are waiting for you outside and you don't have to go if you don't want to!"

"I mean I want to go," said Hermione. "Just not with him at this moment," she said looking up at Harry. "Just tell them I am going just not with Sirius. Ok?"

"Ok," said Harry. _Wow look at how dramatic her life is in 1980 _thought Harry as he left her common room.

"Um...guys?" said Harry.

"Yeah?" said Sirius as soon as Harry made is way down stairs.

"She is gonna go to Hogsmeade but not with Sirius. She said when you all leave she will be on her way" said Harry.

"Ok," said Lily. "But I am waiting for her," she said. "Oh yeah by the way I am gonna go upstairs to talk to her. You can go with them Harry." she said.

"Ok," said Harry.

When Lily reached the top of the stairs she saw Hermione come out of her room.

"Hey Hermione I was just gonna come up there to talk to you!" said Lily.

"Ok lets talk downstairs," said Hermione.

"Um...Do you want to go with Sirius? I mean it is just a dare but you don't have to do it. I mean I know you both like each other so maybe only me and you will go," said Lily. "And we can all meet each other at 5:00 at the Three Broom Sticks,"

"Ok," said Hermione.

"Oh yeah before we start going, Sirius left something for you," said Lily laughing.

It was a white rose and a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry about what James did before. I didn't know that you would take it to heart. But as Harry informed me when he was in the Great Hall. I like you a lot Hermione and if you don't wanna go to Hogsmeade that's ok. Just tell me when you are okay and maybe we can talk at the Three Broom Sticks at 5:00. _

_Love From,_

_Sirius Black._

Hermione read the leader to Lily.

"Wow that was really romantic Hermione," said Lily almost crying. "I think you should go to Hogsmeade with him," she said.

"Nah, maybe I should just meet him at the Three Broom Sticks and maybe we can talk," said Hermione. "For now lets just go to Hogsmeade?"

"Ok whatever you say," said Lily happily.

Hermione and Lily went to Hogsmeade. The first store they went to was the Dresses and Tuxedos store to get there outfits for the dance.

"Hey Hermione," said Lily after a half an hour looking for the right dress because obviously Lily and James were going together but who was Hermione gonna go with?

"Yeah Lily?" said Hermione kinda uninterested while she was looking for the right outfit.

"I found the best dress," said Lily. She went into the dressing room. When Lily came out she had a blue strapless dress with diamonds.

"Wow you look wonderful," said Hermione, kinda jealous.

"Have you found your dress?" said Lily.

"Yeah but I aint showing you!" said Hermione evilly.

"Why?" said Lily. "I showed you!"

"Because I don't want you to see until Christmas dance," said Hermione.

"Fine lets go to Honey dukes!" said Lily. "Maybe you will see your prince charming," said Lily.

"Oh yeah who?" said Hermione.

"Sirius." she said as they entered Honeydukes.

"Who said my name?" he said as he saw Hermione and Lily.

"Oh hey," said Lily to James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry.

"Hey Hermione," said Sirius. "Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Yeah sure," she said nervously.

"Um...I am sorry about before. I can understand if you don't wanna go with me to like Three Broom Sticks or something for the rest of the trip I am fine with that." said Sirius sadly.

"I would love too!" said Hermione. _What am I doing? _thought Hermione.

"Ok, but after I go to Zonko's with Lily?" said Hermione. "Meet me at Honeydukes at 4:30. Ok?"

"Ok bye" said Sirius as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok, bye!" said Hermione.

Hermione entered Honeydukes and grabbed Lily by the hand,"Were leaving!" she said.

"Why?" said Lily while Hermione was pulling her out.

"Oh my gosh I have to meet Sirius at The Three Broomsticks at 4:30!" she screeched.

"Really?" said Lily.

"Yeah!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Ok for now lets go to Zonko's I wanna get something to trick James and Sirius for what happen last night when they filled by bed with bugs!" said Lily.

"Ok," said Hermione. "I am gonna plan it with you!"

"I would be delighted to have a partner!" said Lily laughing.

When they got out of Zonko's maps of Hogwarts with the wrong passages, a fishing pole and a explosive cookie(I think you've go the idea of what they are planning:)

"This is gonna be the best plan ever!" said Hermione. "Oh yea what time is it?"

"Um...4:27," said Lily.

"Oh shoot I gotta be at the Three Broom sticks in 3 minutes,"

Hermione and Lily ran to the Three Broom Sticks with bags in there hand.

"Oh you made it!" said Sirius with James only there.

"Um...where is Harry and Remus?" said Lily.

"Oh yeah they went back to Hogwarts to play wizards chess and plus they thought it would be better as a double date?" James said honestly.

"Oh yeah I have something to ask Hermione... in _private _James!" said Sirius.

"Ok,"

James and Lily went outside until Sirius gave them the thumbs up signal.

"Um...What were you gonna ask me?" said Hermione knowing he was gonna ask her to the Christmas dance or at least that is what she thought!...

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" said Sirius really quickly looking at the floor.

"Oh...um...OF COURSE!"said Hermione loudly enough for James and Lily to hear.

"I guess that was a yes!" said James quietly to Lily."oh yeah I was meaning to ask you something?" said James to Lily.

"Yeah?" said Lily really impatiently.

"Will _you _go to the dance with me?" said James.

"Oh I would love to!" said Lily.

As Hermione saw Lily enter in she told Sirius. "Um...I am gonna go back to Hogwarts," said Hermione. "See ya!"

"See ya, I am gonna stay here with James," he said to Hermione as she left.

"Wow that went great. Now lets go back to the common room and maybe I will give you a hint of what my dress looks like!" said Hermione to Lily.

"Ok." said Lily

(A/n wow I think that was a long chapter!)


	8. A tricky night

Chapter Nine

As Hermione went to Hogwarts with Lily, they were talking about the dance and what they were gonna wear(or at least what Lily was gonna wear)

"I have this diamond necklace that my grandmother gave me, and I am gonna wear muggle make up because I hate witch ones," she said.

"Yeah I know I am muggleborn too. Your not the only one!" said Hermione cheerfully.

"So your going with Sirius!" said Lily laughing at her and still thinking of what happen in Hogsmeade.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "For a minute I am kinda happy!" said Hermione.

"I wonder who Harry is going with," said Hermione.

"Who said my name?" said Harry as he entered the common room with Remus.

"Wow you guys were like hanging out all day. What where you two doing? Snogging," said Lily looking at both of them and laughing.

"Um...HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!" said Remus joking.

"We know these kinda things!" said Hermione.

"Oh yeah who are you guys going with to the dance," said Hermione looking at both of them.

"Um, Remus is going with this Ravenclaw girl and I am going with Marina the Slytherin girl because I figured that you and Sirius were going together?" said Harry. "Who are you going with?"

"Well first of all your going with a Slytherin!" said Hermione. "I am going with Sirius as you knew and she going with James of course," said Hermione looking up at Lily who was blushing.

"Ok well remember in TWO days is the dance so you better have a outfit!" said Lily to both of them.

"Oh don't worry we went to go get them when we went to Hogsmeade before we left!" said Remus. "Now if you would like to join us we are gonna go torture Snivellis!"

"Nah I would prefer to talk to Lily here!" said Hermione. "But thanks anyway!" she said looking back at Lily.

"So are you gonna tell me what your dress looks like!" said Lily impatiently.

"Yes after you sit down!" said Hermione looking at her. "Well it is black and that is all I am telling you!" said Hermione evilly.

"Really?"said Lily. "But I am your best friend!" she said in a whiney voice.

"Fine I will show you two hours before the dance and that's it!" she said looking at her with a evil glare in her eye.

"Fine!" said Lily. "But I am going down to dinner. I am starved," said Lily.

"Yeah lets go!" said Hermione walking out of there room with her.

As Hermione and Lily entered the Great Hall they sat by the mauderers and Harry who looked like he was having a great time with Remus, Sirius and his own father playing rock, paper, scissor, shoot.

"Oh hey ladies would you like to join us in a little game of plan to ruin snapes life with me and Harry!" said Remus evilly.

"We'd rather not!" said Lily looking at him with a sick look.

"Fine whatever you'd prefer," said Remus selfishly as he took a whole bowl of mash potatoes.

"Ugh your such a pig," said Hermione laughing at his full plate!

"Yeah I know," said Remus.

Hermione finished her dinner and went upstairs with Lily to add something to the Poly Juice Potion and fix up there plan to trick all the boys.

"Ok here is the plan!" said Lily to Hermione. "Ok James will come looking for his map and I will place it with this other map that I got from Zonkos with all these incorrect passages. Then I will have a fishing pole in my hand and he will see the cookie but not me because I charmed it not to see me nor you and then he will follow the cookie and when he gets to try and bite it explodes!" said Lily evilly.

"Wow that's great!"

"Ok here he comes now!" said Lily putting her and Hermione under his invisibility cloak under.

"Hey Lily," said James as he entered the common room.

"Oh look why is my map out here," said Sirius accompanying him,"

"Oh common on lets go look for those two menaces ," said James.

"Ok,"

"Oh look a cookie," said Sirius. "I am awfully hungry!" he said as both of them followed it while Lily was walking with them. Until James picked up the cookie and it exploded.

"LILY AND HERMIONE!" said James and Sirius together with broken cookies in there hand.

No answer.

"Accio Invisibility cloak!" screamed James.

All of a sudden the cloak arrived to him with Hermione and Lily standing there incidently.

"Um..we didn't do it!" said Hermione and Lily both at the same time.

"Sure you didn't!" said James.

"Now we are gonna have to do something!" said Sirius evilly.

"What are you gonna do?" said Lily laughing.

All of a sudden the fastest runners in Hogwarts were chasing Lily and Hermione around the common room. James caught Lily but Hermione was too fast for Sirius.

"Don't let him take you," said Lily.

"Oh shut up!" said James.

But then Sirius tricked her and they were both captured and both of them through um into the lake.

"James your gonna pay for this!" said Lily.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do!" said James in a daring voice.

"I just wont go to the dance with you," she said evilly. Then all of a sudden James disappeared and returned with two clean towels for Hermione and Lily.

"Didn't think so!" said Lily.

As Hermione, Lily, Sirius, and James returned quietly into the common room they saw Harry and Remus in there.

"Guys you won't believe our idea," said Remus looking at Hermione and Lily seeing them all wet.

"What?" said Hermione looking at Remus.

"Me and Harry are gonna sneak into grease balls room and put oil in his gel!" said Harry evilly.

"Do you want to accompany us?" said Remus.

"Sure!" said all of them together. "Anything to get grease ball back for what he has done!" said James.

"Ok lets go!" said Harry.

As all of the mauderers Hermione Lily and Harry accompanyed them into the trick.

"Ok Hermione your gonna watch the door and Harry is gonna put the oil and the rest are gonna make sure nobody wakes up!" said Remus.

"Fine,"

After all of it was done they were all in the common room laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" said Hermione. "I cant wait to see the look on his face when he sees his hair!"

"Yeah I know!" said Sirius staring at Hermione who where both blushing.

"Oh come on guys wont stop looking at each other for five minutes!" said James.

"Oh shut up!" said Hermione.

"Come on Lily we have to add the parsley to the Poly juice potion," said Hermione.

"But I did before..." said Lily until she was cut off by Lily again.

"Come on Lily!" said Hermione.

(A/n that's that for now! Man I update quickly! So don't worry I will get this story done eventually!)


	9. Time to get ready The party awaits

(A/n well I haven't wrote in a long time because I had to go to the hospital(don't even ask) ...well bye)

Chapter Nine

"Um...Hermione?" said Lily. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRAG ME OUT OF THE COMMON ROOM WHILE I WAS TALKING WITH JAMES?" said Lily breathless.

"Because I need to talk to you," said Hermione. "And by the way tell James to stop doing that to me!" cried Hermione.

"Fine," said Lily.

"Ok tomorrow is the dance!" screeched Hermione. "And tomorrow we have to have all of our make up ready?"

"I'll do yours," said Lily. "And I cant wait the see your dress!"

"Me too!" said Hermione. "But I just cant wait till tomorrow!"

"Yeah we need rest!" said Lily. "Its like 2:00 in the morning and we are gonna get in trouble!"

"Yeah I know. See ya tomorrow!" said Hermione as she went in her 4 poster room still thinking about Sirius's smile looking at her.

"Hermione wake up!" said Lily. Hermione woke up in a start. It was 7:00 in the morning and Hermione wasn't in the mood to do these activities with her.

"What Lily? It Is 7 in the morning. Are you crazy?" said Hermione.

"No come on!" said Lily as she dragged Hermione out of her bed to Lily's part of the room.

"Ok today is the dance?" said Lily.

"Yeah so?" said Hermione not even thinking of what Lily said still half asleep.

"Um...don't you wanna see what Sirius and James are gonna wear?" said Lily giggleing.

"Yeah?" said Hermione.

"Well I snuck inside their room and they were wearing these black suits. Oh my gosh they looked so cute!" said Lily. "Come with me!"

"Fine but we are taking the cloak!" said Hermione protesting to Lily's words.

"Fine," she said as she grabbed the cloak and went into there room and saw them still in there suits..

"Um...Sirius?" said James.

"Yeah James," said Sirius still fixing his tie.

"Should I ask her tonight?" said James thinking aloud.

"Yeah!" said Sirius. "I mean you both love each other. Why wouldn't you?" Just after he said that, Lily squealed and Hermione ran for her life back to her room with Lily still laughing.

"What was that?" said James acting like he didn't know Lily was there.

"I don't know. Probably the girls going to the bathroom. Remember there door is squeaky," said Sirius as they both laughed.

"Lily are you nuts?" said Hermione. "Don't scream like that! He is gonna find out we were there!"

"I couldn't help it Hermione. OMG! HE IS GONNA ASK ME!" said Lily excitly. Hermione really didn't care about Lily's love life.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"Oh my god is somebody jealous Hermione!" said Lily.

"What ever!" said Hermione going back to bed. "I am going to bed, good night!"

"Good night!" said Lily cheerfully.

The next morning Hermione woke up thinking that this whole thing was a dream..Lily her friend...her going back in time...falling in love with Sirius..._wait I don't like him,_ thought Hermione, _or do I? _

Hermione ran down to breakfast as she saw everybody was really excited about this dumb dance more than she was. Why though? Why wasn't Hermione happy? Was it because she is jealous of her best friend? Or was it that she didn't want to be in this time? She just wanted her old life back but at the same time she was enjoying this fun life and as she can tell Harry was too! But wait where is Ron? Wouldn't Harry always come with Ron everywhere? What is Ron doing right now and why had she dropped that dumb Time Turner? Wait Why had she picked it up in the first place. Why couldn't she just leave it be! Anyway back to reality.

"Hey Hermione, are you excited about this dance?" said Lily.

"Kinda why?" said Hermione carelessly thinking about Sirius.

"I don't know why are you being such a stuck up bitch?" said Lily.

"Oh sorry," said Hermione. "I just woke up with this bad headache that's all,"

"Ok so..wanna go upstairs and get ready?" said Lily.

"Um...it doesn't start in like 5 hours?" said Hermione.

"I know I just wanna try it on,"

(Back to the hottest boys in the castle!)

"So Sirius?" said James. "Are you excited?"

"Um...I don't know!" he said. "She seems well..not caring?"

"Well who cares? Like I said you can get any girl to go to the dance with you!" he said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah but I don't wanna dance with anybody else idiot!" he said looking up at Remus and Harry who where still thinking up ways to torture poor little Snape.

5 hours later

Hermione and Lily were all dressed for this dance. Hermione was wearing this white dress with this diamond necklace. They both looked great.

Hermione and Lily where at the top of the stairs with the gentleman at the bottom waiting the escort the girls to the dance.

"Hermione you look great," said Sirius as she came down the stairs holding his hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Hermione. _Actually he looks so sexy with that tuxedo on! _thought Hermione, _wait did I just say that?_

"May I take the lady to the dance floor," he said with a charming smile.

"Yes," said Hermione as they walked to the dance floor..

(Lets get back to Lily and James)

Lily walked down the stairs holding James' hand. When she reached the bottom she noticed the happy look on his face.

"Lily Anne Evans will you...

(A/n that part will be on the next chapter HAHAHHA)


	10. Hanging by a moment

Chapter Ten

"...marry me?" said James looking into her green twinkling eyes.

"Of course!" screamed Lily so loud that it sounded like somebody died. After she put the ring on they made out and believe me I don't wanna go into details. wink

Hermione saw the commotion while sitting on the stoops looking at her happy smile and then thinking about how she is gonna get out of this horrible mess. First of all she doesn't even know how she is gonna get out of this mess. Second, she fell in love with a boy who thinks she is gonna stay forever. And finally, she don't wanna see her friends leave, Lily and James die, Sirius in prison and Peter with Voldemort! How worse can this day get?

"Hermione?" said Lily happily. "He popped the question!"

Hermione got out of the trance of thinking of how horrible her life is gonna get!

"Oh, I knew you guys always matched," said Hermione with a fake smile.

"Are you okay?" said Lily.

"No, I am not. And I never will be!" said Hermione.

"Well what happen," said Lily looking under her tears.

"Nothing you can help with!" said Hermione trying not to look at her while she was tearing.

"Well, where is Sirius?" said Lily.

"I don't know, probably snogging with somebody prettier than me!" said Hermione.

"That's not true!" said Lily.

"Ok, if I tell you, which I cant. You will be upset and so will I!" said Hermione running to the bathroom thinking of all those things that made her life suck.

Lily stood there in shock.

Sirius was right behind her.

"Hey," said Lily looking at him.

"Hey," said Sirius confusly. "What made her think I was snogging with somebody prettier than her?"

"I don't know," said Lily. "But in my opinion I think you should go talk to her,"

"Yeah I know," said Sirius.

Hermione stood in the mirror looking at her tears.

_Wow Hermione you really screwed up! _thought Hermione talking loudly. _Now he thinks that it is his fault!_

"Is it?" said Sirius looking at her while smiling sweetly.

"No," said Hermione. "It is my fault!"

"Why?" said Sirius.

"Do you really wanna know?" said Hermione looking into his grey spooky eyes which made her shiver.

"Yeah sure," said Sirius.

"Ok, I come from the future. And I shouldn't have got involved with you. I was in the Library and it was 2005. I needed to get a book and then I just ended up here. I don't even think I can get out. I wanna be here with you. But then at the same time I wanna go home to my friends, Harry and Ron. And may I add Harry is Lily and James kid."

Sirius stood there in shock.

"Do I end up having kids?" said Sirius winking at her.

"Um, no. You go to Azkaban for being accused of killing Lily and James Potter, which you didn't. Peter betrayed them and told this guy named Voldemort and he ends up killing them and Harry is the only one alive..." said Hermione.

"It is quite a big story," she added.

"Um, Hermione," said Sirius.

"Yeah..." said Hermione. Before she could say anymore. He forcefully kissed her on the lips.

"I think we should leave," said Hermione noticing her face was getting hot.

"Yeah I know," said Sirius noticing that they were both blushing.

Hermione and Sirius came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Hermione," said Lily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am perfectly fine," said Hermione.

"Wanna dance Hermione?" said Sirius charmingly.

While that was going on Harry was snogging with the Ravenclaw girl and same as Remus.

"I would love too!" said Hermione walking with him to the dance floor.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you..._

Hermione looked into Sirius eyes.

Sirius was mocking the singer and Hermione couldn't stop laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" said Sirius looking actually insulted.

"Your singing!" said Hermione laughing even harder at the look on his face.

"Ugh, your story is even funnier!" said Sirius.

"It wasn't a joke," said Hermione looking serious.

"My singing isn't either!" said Sirius.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of what I held on too_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you,_

_Forgetting all I've lacking_

_Completely incomplete _

_I am taking your invitation,_

_Your taking all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of what I held on to_

_I am standing here until I make you move_

_I am running and I am not quite sure of where to go_

_I don't know what I am driving into_

_Just hanging my a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in this world_

_That can make me change my mind_

_There's nothing else_

_There's nothing else_

_There's nothing else_

Hermione looked at Sirius and leaned on his shoulder.

"Um, Hermione," said Sirius. "You think maybe we can become steady?"

"Of course," said Hermione. "Weren't we always?"

"I guess," said Sirius.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I am closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of what I held on to_

_I am standing here until you make a move_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you_

_I am living for the only thing I know_

_I am running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I am running into_

_I am hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_hanging by a moment(here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment(here with you)_

The song ended and Lily and James were already snogging.

Hermione said, "I am gonna go back to the dormitory, it is getting kinda late.."

"Yeah I know," said Sirius kissing Hermione on the lips.

(A/n that's enough for now!)


	11. A baby and a surprise?

1Chapter Ten

Hermione walked up to the dormitory by herself forgetting that Harry was downstairs but thinking about her and Sirius as a couple.

What's gonna happen when I leave? Will I leave? Or will I go without a goodbye.

Hermione walked into the covers and fell right asleep.

The Next Day

Hermione woke up still thinking about what she had told Sirius and she knew she was gonna regret it.

"Hermione," said Lily, while Hermione went down to the common room and sitting down on her favorite chair with a note ontop.

"Yeah Lily," said Hermione looking at the note and seeing that it was from Sirius, but she slipped it into her cloak and turned to Lily.

"Why did you go to bed so early? I stayed there with James till like 2:00. We danced and danced till we couldn't dance anymore!" said Lily looking at Hermione's face and noticed she was laughing. "What's so funny?" said lily demanding.

"Oh nothing," said Hermione. "Didn't the dance end at 12:00?"

"Yeah but we stayed and cleaned up, after we did the DJ let us have a last dance for the hell of it!" said Lily, while they were both walking down to the Great Hall.

"Lily?" said Hermione looking in to her eyes.

"Yes Hermione," said Lily as they walked to the Gryfindor table.

"Do you know what happen to Harry last night?" said Hermione with a horrible headache.

"Yeah, he was fine. He went to bed right after he finished snogging that girl. He already has a girlfriend for Christ sake Hermione," said Lily sitting down rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah did Sirius ask you out?"

"Yeah why?" said Hermione casually.

"What did you say?" said Lily wiggling her eyebrows.

"What else? Yeah of course," said Hermione.

Hermione sat next to Sirius and Lily sat next to James which technically Hermione and Lily were sitting next to each other.

"Hey Lily," said James.

"Hey Hermione," said Sirius. "I think your step brother got to know the Slytherin girl _well!" _said Sirius winking at Hermione as she blushed.

"Yeah I agree," said Hermione, as Sirius kissed her cheek.

"So..." said James.

"Hermione and I have to do something really quick," said Lily grabbing Hermione's hand and running out of the Great Hall.

"What?" said Hermione. "I was talking to my _boyfriend!"_

"Oh shut it! Come here," said Lily exasperatedly.

"What?" said Hermione looking at the look on Lily's face..

"I am pregnant," said Lily. "I already thought of a name if it is a boy. Harry."

Hermione thought for a moment and stared at her thinking of Harry and then thinking of her secret.

"Wow," said Hermione. "I have something to tell you too,"

"What?" said Lily confused.

"I am pregnant too!"said Hermione knowing that she had just changed the future badly.

"Really?" said Lily. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah but later in the common room," said Hermione.

"Yeah I know," said Lily a little worried.

Hermione and Lily walked back to the Great Hall. (It is a Saturday). They weren't there. Actually nobody was there.

Hermione and Lily walked back to the common room.

_Hermione I can't believe you got pregnant. This might change the future. Maybe you can even save Lily and James life. Wait Dumbledore said you cant alter the future. It isn't my job,_ thought Hermione. _Should I tell him? What will he think? Will he be happy?_

Little did Hermione know that her questions were going to be answered as soon as she entered the common room.

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe I am having a baby with the love of my life! I am so happy. I wonder if Hermione is as happy as me. I mean come on this is gonna be great both of our kids are gonna grow up together,_ thought Lily.

Lily and Hermione entered the common room with a happy expression on her face.

"Hey James, Sirius," said Lily and Hermione both at the same time.

"We have something to tell you guys," said Hermione looking at Lily.

"Yeah, we're pregnant !" said Lily and Hermione at the same time.

James and Sirius stood there in shock.

Hermione wanted to know if that was a happy expression or a bad one.

"Wow that's wonderful, our kids are gonna grow up together James," said Sirius.

"Yeah I know. This is the best day of my life!" said James.

Hermione was happy that Sirius was happy.

Professor MgGonnagal entered the common room. "Mrs. Granger. Follow me!"

"Sure," said Hermione.

Hermione and Professor MgGonnagal walked to Dumbledores office together.

"Hello, Mrs Granger, nice to see you again," said Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor," said Hermione. "But why am I here?"

"Oh as I was gonna say. You are having a baby and you have altered the future. As I know Sirius is alive and you have a baby that is 3 years old," said Dumbledore.

"You are going home today too," added Dumbledore.

"But, but I cant!" said Hermione.

"You will have too," said Dumbledore.

Hermione followed Dumbledore and in five minutes she was back. She doesn't know how, but she was


	12. Marina

(A/n ok people you all might think oh my gosh they didn't sleep together! but I didn't want to put the details but that night of the dance they did! So don't worry!)

Chapter Twelve

Hermione was so depressed.

She was standing in today's Dumbledore.

"Hello Hermione," said DUmbledore politely.

Hermione thought for a moment. I guess she didn't have the baby.

She already missed Lily.

"Hello, Professor," said Hermione sadly.

"As I heard in the past you were pregnant," said Dumbledore. "Well since you altered the future, the baby was already there. I would like you to meet your daughter Marina,"said Dumbledore.

"But Professor, were is Harry?" said Hermione.

"Oh him. He came back yesterday. That is why you haven't seen him!" said Dumbledore.

"Oh, but Sirius is dead! She doesn't even have a father!" said Hermione hugging Marina.

"Well, since you told him that he was accused of killing his best friends. He actually saved them. And Lily and James are alive. They are at Grimald Rd. Oh yeah you may take her with you and try not to Sirius. Tell him when you think he is ready. And don't mention your last name to Lily and James Potter. They might think anything because you left them in the common room waiting for you. And they still are!" said Dumbledore winking at her.

"Ok," said Hermione so happy that James and Lily are alive and that means Harry has parents.

"Hold on," said Hermione grabbing Marina who was only 3 years old.

"Were are we going mommy?" said Marina.

"Were going to meet your uncle," said Hermione running to Harry and Ron.

"Oh yeah. Mrs Granger, it was like you were never gone to them," said Dumbledore to her before she left.

"Hey Hermione, who is this adorable girl?" said Harry.

"Were are your parents!" said Hermione to Harry.

"Um, at home why?" said Harry looking at her as if she was a sicko.

"YES!" said Hermione loudly.

"But can you tell me who she is?" said Ron.

"She is my daughter!" said Hermione.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" said Harry.

"Yeah long story," said Hermione putting Marina on the table as she ate Hermione's food.

"Ok," said Harry. "Are we going to my parents house for dinner,"

"Yeah sure," said Hermione really happy to meet Lily again who was probably way older than her.

"But they are by Sirius' house," said Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione nervously.

"Are you okay?" said Ron looking at her.

"Yeah I am fine," said Hermione sitting next to Marina.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" said Harry to Hermione pulling her and Marina out of the Great Hall.

"I know the whole story, I was just saying that in front of Ron, Are you sure you wanna go to meet Sirius again?" said Harry worried like.

"Yeah I am fine," said Hermione.

Draco Malfoy saw Hermione and went straight to her.

"Oh my gosh who is this adorable little girl doing with this Mudblood," said Draco to Marina. Marina blushed.

Little did Draco know that Marina could talk.

"Who are you calling Mudsbloog, Mafoy?" said Marina to Draco sticking her tongue out. "That's my mom!"

"Your WHAT?" said Draco looking at Hermione.

"Um, Marina is my daughter?" said Hermione while Marina was hiding under her cloak.

"Wow Granger," said Draco. "Too bad such a cute daughter went to waste," he said winking at Marina.

Marina blushed.

"You like him don't you?" said Hermione to Marina.

"He's so cute!" said Marina.

"Well you can have him," Hermione went to the common room and saw Lavender there.

"Hey Hermione," said Lavender. "Who is this?"

"That's my daughter," said Hermione looking at the floor.

"Wow Hermione," said Lavender. "See ya around,"

Hermione put Marina in her bed and tucked her in and Marina fell asleep.

Hermione knew that the next day, Marina would have to meet her father.

Hermione laid next to Marina thinking about how rough tomorrow was gonna be.

The next day

"Mom, wake up!" said Marina jumping on the bed.

"What?" said Hermione picking up Marina and putting her on the floor.

"Today we are going to see Auntie Lily and Uncle James," said Marina.

Wow she already knew them.

"That means you have to take a shower!" said Hermione.

Hermione took Marina a shower and Hermione took one too and put her on some clothes.

"Mom, lets go!" Marina said grabbing her mom's hand to go down to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Marina went to the Great Hall.

Hermione noticed everybody was staring at Marina. Nobody actually knew about her.

"Hey Mrs. Princess!" said Ron picking up Marina and she was laughing.

Hermione sat down with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey Marina," said Draco smiling at her.

"He knows her?" said Ron with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah I know her Weasel," said Draco.

"We met in the Hallway," said Marina looking at Ron. "You have to share with me!"

"Okay guys Marina is coming with me!" said Hermione picking her up.

"Wait Granger," said Draco. Draco picked Marina up and hugged her.

"Oho somebody has a boyfriend!" said Hermione picking Marina up from Malfoy's hands. He winked at her.

"You mean _boyfriends!"_ said Marina correcting her mother.

"Wow," said Hermione. "My daughter can get a boyfriend before the age of eleven!"

"I am sorry," said Marina looking at her mom.

"That's ok," said Hermione. "You get the looks from your father!"

Harry looked at Hermione.

"You know Marina. You see that boy, Draco," said Hermione pointing to him. "He made my life a living hell! But as I can see you are short and cute! So I don't mind if you like him!" said Hermione

"Mommy I wanna go," said Marina.

"Yeah lets go Harry. Ron," said Hermione.


	13. Meeting the father

Chapter 13

Hermione took Marina.

Harry and Ron followed after Hermione.

Marina and Hermione pack there clothes. They were waiting for Harry and Ron at the train station. Hermione looked at Marina and laughed.

"What's so funny mom?" said Marina demanding just like Hermione.

"Oh nothing," said Hermione.

Just then Harry and Ron arrived and Marina was holding Hermione's hand and laughing at Ron. She also thought he was cute.

Along with Draco and Ron a brown haired boywas right behind Ron. It was Blaise.

"Hey adorable, Draco told me all about you!" said Blaise.

Marina blushed.

"Hello," said Marina.

He winked at her and went back to Draco and the group.

Ron, Draco and Blaise were practically in her fan club. Hermione was jealous of her daughter.

Marina and the rest of the Golden Trio walked onto the train.

The ride was okay, and nobody came into the cupboard to see her.

They finally were there and Hermione saw her parents and went straight to them.

"Grandma!" said Marina going to Mrs. Granger and giving her a hug.

"Hey Hermione, why don't you go with your friends I will take Marina!" said Mrs. Granger.

"No thanks mom," said Hermione taking Marina's hand and went to Harry.

Hermione saw Lily and almost cried.

"Hey Hermione," said Lily to Hermione.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, how is your sister?" said Hermione.

"She is fine, just living same as usual with Dudley," said Lily.

"Oh good," said Hermione.

Then Hermione saw the one person she really didn't wanna see. Sirius.

"Hey Marina," said Sirius picking her up into his arms and hugging her.

"Hey,Siclis," said Marina not knowing how to pronounce his name.

"Hello Hermione nice to see ya again," said Sirius.

Hermione frozen.

"Um, Hermione are you okay?" said Harry looking at her.

"Oh yeah I am fine," said Hermione turning around to him.

"Good, Ron is gonna send me a owl when he could come," said Harry seeing that she was about to cry.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Um, Harry I am gonna apparate to your house. Bye," said Hermione.

"You know were to go?" said Harry.

"Yeah, and make sure Marina is safe," said Hermione kissing Marina good bye.

Hermione apparated back to Sirius house.

She ran in the bathroom and threw up.

She started to cry and cry. She couldn't take it. Looking at him is like looking at a guy you slept with and he doesn't even know it.

"Hermione?" said Sirius, who apparently apparated to his house to see if she was ok.

"Huh," said Hermione. "Oh I am fine," she said while wiping a tear from her eye and didn't look at him.

"You don't seem like it?" said Sirius.

"Ok I am fine," said Hermione rushing out of the of the room and into the bathroom and threw up.

Sirius stood there.

Everybody was back and Marina was playing hide and seek with Sirius and James.

"You cant find me!" said Marina running as fast as she can away from James who almost caught her.

Marina was a fast runner for her age. She could even say her ABC's. Hermione knew Marina was a witch. Dumbledore told her before she left the room.

Hermione finally came out of the bathroom to have dinner.

"Hey Hermione it's time for dinner!" said James.

"I am not eating, don't worry about me!" said Hermione.

Just then Sirius came into the room.

"Hey," he said. "I know everything. Dumbledore told me," said Sirius.

Hermione went pale and headed straight to the bathroom to throw up.

He knew.


	14. The Rejection and Comfort

Hermione returned out of the bathroom five minutes later.

"Hermione are you okay?" said Sirius.

"No, how could you alter the future?" said Hermione. "Now what are you gonna do pretend that Marina doesn't know?"

"I don't even know what happen after that day I left the common room," added Hermione.

"Hermione calm down," said Sirius.

"How can I calm down when I am only 17 and you are 36?" said Hermione. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Just tell Marina,"said Sirius stating the obvious.

"Ok, you think it is that easy to tell my daughter that I hardly know that a guy who is like my father is her father," said Hermione, looking into his eyes and thinking of him when he was 17.

"Hermione, hold on," said Sirius.

He went down stairs and went to get Marina.

"Hey mommy," said Marina. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying sweety, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, now why don't you go down stairs with James and Harry," said Hermione looking up at Sirius who seemed extremely mad.

"Ok mommy," said Marina running downstairs smiling.

"Why didn't you tell her?" said Sirius when he noticed that Marina was downstairs playing hide and seek.

"Because she is too young, Sirius. She is only three years old, do you really think she is gonna understand?" said Hermione crying.

"So what are you gonna do about me? Are you gonna push me away and pretend she isn't your daughter and get another father?" said Hermione.

"Hermione I can't be the father of her," said Sirius. "I was thinking that maybe she just pretends that I am her uncle. Ok?" said Sirius.

"You're a real bitch, you aren't the Sirius I know!" said Hermione running downstairs.

Sirius stood there thinking of what she said.

Hermione couldn't stand this she had to leave. Tomorrow Hermione decided that she will go back to the school.

The next day

Hermione had all her things packed. Nobody knew except Sirius that she was leaving.

"Hermione were are you going?" said Lily.

"Oh I am going back to the school with Marina," said Hermione with all the bags with her hand.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, I know all about it! It is great to see you again!" said Lily hugging her.

"I know Lily but I can't stay here with _him_," said Hermione.

"Ok, bye" said Lily.

Hermione grabbed Marina's hand and apparated to the train station.

She already called Dumbledore and he sent a train for her.

Hermione was sitting on the bench waiting for the train with Marina in her arms.

"Come on sweetie, lets go!" said Hermione as the Hogwarts Express arrived.

Marina was starting to cry. "Mommy, what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie!" said Hermione.

She was sitting in her own cupboard with Marina and they were talking.

"Mommy, why did we leave?" said Marina.

"I got into a fight with your father," said Hermione accidently telling Marina.

"Who is daddy?" said Marina.

"Oh honey, I shouldn't have told you, never mind," said Hermione. "Now lets talk about happy stuff..."

"Ok!" said Marina sitting on her mom's lap.

"Um, you know that I am a witch right?" said Hermione.

"No," said Marina.

"Well you are too, and when you are eleven you go to the school I go to, but for now you have to wait!" said Hermione.

"Ok mom," said Marina.

The Hogwarts Express stopped they were at Hogwarts again.

Hermione and Marina started walking to the entrance. It seemed as though everybody was at dinner, well only a couple of people.

Marina went straight to the Great Hall and ran to her spot and ate her food.

Hermione sat next to her and cried.

Marina saw Hermione crying and went into puppy tears until, a certain blond went to sit next to Marina while Hermione had her head in her arms.

"Hey Marina," said Draco sitting by Marina. He was the only Slytherin there except for the younger kids.

"Hello, drake," said Marina with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" said Draco.

"Because Mommy is crying," said Marina.

"Ok hold on," said Malfoy sitting next the Hermione.

"Hey Granger," said Malfoy.

"What the hell do you want? My life is already messed up. The father of the child doesn't want Marina and I am stuck here!" said Hermione. "And why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know but, what happen," said Draco not interested in Granger but wanting to know why Marina was crying.

Hermione told Malfoy the story.

Draco stood there is shock.

"So," said Malfoy. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I don't know why I even came back here!" said Hermione.

"Well," said Malfoy. "I feel bad, I mean I never thought I would feel bad for a mudblood but do you want me to watch Marina while you get yourself settled?"

"I mean maybe tomorrow I am gonna go to Hogsmeade, I can take her and you can settle yourself," added Malfoy.

"I am sorry Malfoy that's ok," said Hermione.

"Oh please mom! Please. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't!" said Marina.

"Wow Marina you are a big mouth!" said Hermione.

"Oho so you don't like me?" said Malfoy charmingly. Which unsurprisingly Hermione blushed.

"Whatever take her, just don't give her too much candy!" said Hermione.

"Yay!" said Malfoy and Marina at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well you have to go to bed," said Hermione to Marina.

"Ok mommy," said Marina. "Bye Drakie!" she said waving her hand to Draco.


	15. The Trip and the kiss

Hermione and Marina went to the room. They brushed there teeth and went to bed.

Before Marina closed her eyes, she asked her mother.

"Mom?" said Marina.

"Yes?" said Hermione with her eyes closed.

"Do you like Drakie?" said Marina.

Hermione looked at her and said. "Yeah he's cute handsome and charming who doesn't?"

"Not like that," said Marina.

"I mean like like!" she added.

"Um, kinda" said Hermione. "Now go to bed, you have a date tomorrow.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Maybe she likes him. Nah she can't!

Hermione fell asleep thinking of him.

"Mother! We have to leave! I have to go to that place with Drakie!" said Marina waking her up.

"Ok ,ok!" said Hermione.

They did the same old routine.

Marina and Hermione entered the Great Hall and Hermione was wearing one of her best robes and a pair of converses on.

"Hey Granger or shall I say Black!" said Malfoy winking at Hermione which made her blush.

"Shall I take the lady to Hogsmeade?" said Malfoy holding Marina's hand.

"Yeah you shall!" said Marina.

Draco and Marina started walking to the first store when he heard Marina squeal.

"Omg this place is huge!" said Marina.

"Yeah I know." said Draco. "Does your mother really hate me?"

"Oh no. Last night I was talking to her and she thinks your kinda cute!" said Marina as they entered Honeydukes together.

"She does?" said Malfoy as Marina was picking out all the candy that she thought looked good for her mom.

"Yeah, why do you like her?" said Marina wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um,...well..no...I mean...kinda...but don't tell her!" said Malfoy.

"Don't worry I wont," said Marina. "But don't you guys wanna hook up?"

"I cant though, you wouldn't understand," said Malfoy.

"Oh yeah I do, I know that you are a wizard and I am a witch!" said Marina proudly.

"Really?" said Malfoy.

"Yeah," said Marina as they payed for the candy.

Marina left the store with Malfoy staring and thinking.

"What's wrong?" said Marina.

"I was thinking, maybe you could hook us up?" said Malfoy.

"Oh that would be great!" said Marina. "I could be a matchmaker!"

"Yeah I guess, now lets go to Zonko's!" said Malfoy.

"Ok," said Marina.

Hermione knew that Marina was gonna tell Malfoy.

Marina came back at like 7, that night. Hermione was in the common room when she saw Marina enter with Malfoy.

"Marina what are you doing?" said Hermione. "He is in a different house then you? He can't know that password!"

"Oh whatever look what I got you mom," said Marina.

"Granger, I need to talk to you outside," said Malfoy.

Hermione already knew. Marina told him.

Hermione blushed. "Ok hold on,"

Hermione went outside, she heard Malfoy. "So you think I am charming?"

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione blushing.

"Oh come on, don't lie. Marina told me," said Draco.

"That bitch!" said Hermione under her breathe.

Malfoy looked at Hermione..

He was now dangerously close to Hermione.

He passionately kissed her.

Until...

"Mother!" said Marina giggling.

Hermione turned around and blushed.

"See you Granger!" said Malfoy smirking at her.

"Marina how dare you tell him," said Hermione as they entered the fat lady.

"Oh come on mom. You know you like him!" said Marina.

Hermione looked at her.

Then a owl flew it.

It was Draco's owl.

_Dear Granger,_

_I know what you are thinking, I am still at Hogwarts because my father had to do things..._

_But as I can see Sirius is a little bitch and he changed fate._

_I know exactly what to do._

_Go to Professor Dumbledore and go back to that night you told him and slept with._

_When you come back to the future Marina wont be here, neither will Potty's parents or Sirius. It would be just like normal._

_Love always for Marina,_

_Draco Malfoy,_

Hermione put down the letter and cried.

If she did what he said then Marina wont be here and I love her so much. And also Harry's parents wont be here.

She couldn't brake Harry's heart.

She couldn't help to think of this as a choose.


	16. The Desicion

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione fell asleep thinking of Harry but thinking of Marina.

She couldn't choose.

When Hermione woke up she knew what she was gonna do. She was gonna keep it this way.

Marina woke up with a sad look at her face.

"Marina what is wrong?" said Hermione looking closely at her.

"Mommy, who is daddy?" said Marina looking closely at her.

"Marina, one day when you will understand I will tell you for now you have to take a shower and I have to run a couple of things," said Hermione. "Lets go,"

Marina and Hermione headed to Dumbledore's office and skipped breakfast.

"Chocolate Frogs," said Hermione as her and Marina entered his office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Hermione walking in his room.

"Yes Mrs. Granger?" said Dumbledore. "I was expecting you. Mr. Malfoy wrote to you telling you your options?"

"You know?" said Hermione looking at his twinkling eyes.

"Of course. I told him to write to you," said Dumbledore.

"Have you made your choice?" added Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I am gonna keep it this way!" said Hermione.

"Mrs. Granger have you ever thought that your fathers child doesn't want her, and have you thought that you don't want Marina to grow up like that?" said Dumbledore.

"But- but- but I am gonna miss her!" said Hermione with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Promise me, you will have a child just not her," said Dumbledore.

"Oh fine!" said Hermione.

Hermione went down to her knees and hugged Marina.

"I just want to tell you that I love you very very much!" said Hermione getting all emotional her.

"I love you too Mommy!" said Marina frowning.

Hermione cried. "I am ready," said Hermione


	17. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter 17

Just as Hermione was about to enter the Time Turner with Marina sitting on a chair next to Dumbledore with her blue eyes twinkling and twirling her black hair Malfoy busted through the room...

"Granger what the hell are you doing?" said Malfoy with loss of breath.

"I-I- I have to do this!" said Hermione with a desperate glance at Marina.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you imposing she should _keep_ this child?" said Dumbledore curiously, lowering his half moon glasses.

"Yes that is exactly what I am trying to say!" exclaimed Malfoy. He turned to Hermione.

"I'll keep her if that's the case then," added Malfoy.

Dumbledore glanced back at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy are you aware of what you are saying?"

"Yes, Professor. If Gr-Hermione doesn't want this child and wants her to never exist I will take care of her or will send her to Malfoy Manor. I don't know," said Malfoy trying to think of ideas while talking. "I'll be the father or something,"

"Mrs. Granger?" asked Dumbledore to Hermione.

"Dumbledore? I am gonna keep her. But maybe I should send her to the Malfoy Manor or something. I need to send my mom a letter and everything. I have so much to do!" said Hermione grabbing Marina's hand and putting the Time Turner down.

"Sorry Professor," said Hermione.

Hermione ran out of his room with Marina In her hands. "Mommy where are we going?"

"Marina, you will be staying with Ma- Draco for a while," said Hermione as she twitched to Draco's name.

"But why? Aren't you coming?" said Marina.

Hermione looked at her. Then she remembered that Narcissa and Lucius wouldn't except Marina if they found out that Marina was a Mudblood's kid.

"Granger wait up!" said Draco Malfoy to Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco with a confused look.

"What was that all about Malfoy? Saying that you will keep Marina. Which you know you cant!" said Hermione looking at him as if he was nuts.

"Oh yea I can. I can send her to Malfoy Manor with my mom. Dumbledore just owl her telling her," Malfoy said.

"But why are you being so nice to me. I am a Mudblood." said Hermione desperately.

"This is for Marina not you," smirked Malfoy.

"Right," drawled Hermione.

"But don't you parents only allow pureblood's in there home?" added Hermione.

"Oh did I not tell you that he was in Azkaban and my mom really doesn't mind," said Malfoy winking at Marina who blushed once again.

(Back at the house with the Weasly's and the Potters)

"Where's Hermione?" said Harry curiously to Ron as he nudged him.

"Oh she went back to Hogwarts," said Ron.

"But why?" said Harry.

"I don't know ask her," said Ron.

(Back to Hermione and Malfoy)

"Fine," said Hermione. "Let me go back her bags,"

"Aren't you coming? She ain't my daughter remember?" said Malfoy.

"I guess," said Hermione.

Hermione and Marina headed back to the Gryfindor tower when a little big mouth asked a dumb question that made Hermione really angry.

"Mommy? Are you happy that the love of your life asked you to stay at his house?" said Marina as they entered the common room.

Hermione glanced at her. "What makes you think that?"

"You like him and its obvious? Don't try to hide it!" said Marina.

Hermione blinked. Marina looked at her and started to put her clothes in a bag.

Hermione couldn't stop seeing the image of Draco Malfoy in her head. But what is gonna happen to Sirius.

They were finally done with packing when Hermione looked at Marina. And finally realized what Malfoy said. He was gonna act as the father? I mean come on.

"Mommy can you tell me now who the father is?" asked Marina desperately.

"Yeah, Malfoy," said Hermione.

"_He's_ my father?" said Marina rolling her eyes.

"_Yeah,_ why?" said Hermione.

Marina grinned.

Hermione sat on the couch with an exhausted look on her face as Marina sat next to her.

Just then Dumbledore entered the common room.

"Mrs. Granger?" said Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled. "Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you outside,"

"Ok Professor," said Hermione closing her eyes and taking in a breath.

Marina ran outside with Hermione behind her. Marina had a mini cloak on and her long black hair in her green twinkling eyes.

Hermione didn't bother to pack her clothes. Although Malfoy told her too she didn't because she never felt welcome and never will feel welcome in the Malfoy Manor. But just in case she left a bag of hers in the common room.

Narcissa was waiting for Marina behind the fat lady. Hermione twitched when she saw her.

"Well well well , is this Marina," said Narcissa to Marina. Marina looked at her eyes and smiled. She was always this nice to everybody.

Narcissa's blonde long hair was in front of shoulders.

"Are you Drakie's mom?" said Marina looking evilly at her.

"Why yes. I am," said Narcissa.

Hermione didn't like Narcissa very much. "Well I better get going," said Hermione as she turned to go back to the common room.

"Wait Hermione," said Narcissa as her long black nails touched her shoulder. "Draco said you were coming too,"

"Yeah?" said Hermione turning to face her. "But it wouldn't be right,"

"Nonsense," said Narcissa. "You are welcomed in my home anytime you like,"

Hermione was really crept out by Narcissa's niceness but liked it at the same time.

"Yeah but what about my parents? They don't even know I have a child?" replied Hermione trying to think of excuses so she could get out of this situation quickly.

"Don't you worry, Hermione. Professor told me everything. So I sent your parents a letter," said Narcissa with Marina in her hand.

"Y-y-you told my parents?" said Hermione nervously.

"Well I had to," said Narcissa putting Marina down.

Hermione blinked. "Fine, but do they know I am staying with you,"

"They know all about it," said Narcissa patting her back as she swished her hair.

Hermione went back into the common room and got her clothes.

Draco was waiting in the Slytherin common room thinking about Hermione.

Wait he shouldn't be thinking about her. She was just coming because this was for Marina's sake not hers.

"Draco?" said Narcissa as she entered the Slytherin common room with Marina holding her hand.

Marina let go of Narcissa's hand. "So this is what the Slytherin common room looks like," said Marina fasinated as she went through the whole common room.

Narcissa smirked at Draco.

She had to same expression as her son.

"Marina lets go," said Narcissa to her as if that was her own child.

"I don't like that name," said Marina pouting.

Narcissa got down to her level. "Then what nickname do you like?"

"Rina," said Marina. "Its way cooler and shorter."

"Ok then," said Narcissa getting up.

Draco took his bags and left with his mother out the common room. Hermione was sitting on the floor as she twitched when the door opened.

Draco smirked at her and looked at his mother. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes we shall," said Narcissa.

Rina ran to Hermione and grabbed her hand. Hermione smiled.

"We will be taking a portkey back to the Manor, because it is way quicker," said Narcissa.

Hermione walked behind thinking.

They entered the Portkey and in less than five minutes they were at the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione stared. She didn't even notice Rina slip out of her hand.

"Wow this is beautiful," said Hermione to Narcissa.

"Yes I know,"


	18. House elf fun

She noticed Rina slipped out of her hand and ran off to the living room.

Hermione blinked. "Why are you doing this?" said Hermione as she narrowed her eyes to Narcissa.

Draco was already in his room. Hermione and Narcissa were the only one in the hallway.

She practically was drooling at the look of the Malfoy Manor. It was like half the size of Hogwarts. Hermione and Narcissa were on the first pair of stairs.

Rina was in the cozy living room. It had a couch that was really jumpy like a trampoline. It had a muggle television, and even a DVD player with a lot of DVD's.

Narcissa wide her eyes to the fullest extend. "What do you mean Hermione?"

Hermione stared at her. "Don't play stupid with me Mrs. Malfoy. First your son invites me to _his_ home, and this?" said Hermione.

Narcissa gave her the evil eye.

Hermione ignored her and continued up the stairs.

Just then Hermione saw three little elves.

Narcissa smirked. "This is Winky, Linky, and Slinky," said Narcissa. "Oh yeah and Winky is Draco's personal assistant and you can have Linky,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I don't need -"

Rina ran in front of Hermione and interrupted. "Mommy? What is that," said Rina running behind her cloak.

"That's a house elf sweety and its yours," said Hermione smiling.

Narcissa tugged Hermione and whispered in her ear. "What are you doing?"

Hermione turned around. "I don't want it. Marina can have it,"said Hermione as she turned around to face Rina again.

Rina was getting closer and closer to the house elf Linky..It was quiet. Nobody was talking.

_Closer...closer...closer..._

Until a certain blonde person ran in. "Hey," said Draco as he broke the silence.

Rina jumped and so did Linky. Hermione jumped along with Narcissa.

Rina accidently fell on Linky. They both laughed.

"Linky likes child," said Linky happily.

Rina took out her hand as a queen would. Obviously Linky was playing along.

She held out her hand. "Rina,"

Linky grabbed her hand and they skipped off.

Narcissa scowled. "House elves aren't suppose to play," she said to Hermione.

"Its not mine, its Marina's," said Hermione. SHe laughed.

"What's going on?" said Draco looking confused as he pushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Marina just made a friend," said Narcissa smiling.

Draco blinked. "With a house elf?" said Malfoy.

"That's what I thought," said Narcissa looking at her son.

Hermione skipped off to her room...

(Back to Marina and Linky's adventure)

"I have an idea," said Rina narrowing her eyes.

"What idea does Rina have for Linky and her," said Linky looking at her closely.

"Well..." said Rina. "I think we should do this prank. Ok..." started Rina telling Linky the plan.

Rina and Linky ran off.

Hermione stood in the room thinking. _Sirius...Draco...Marina...Narcissa...Harry...Ron...school...her life..._

She couldn't stand the thought of living like this. So to get this off her mind she was going to go to get some lunch downstairs.

Just then she heard Narcissa scream. Hermione and Draco ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

"What happen?" said Hermione and Draco at the same time.

Narcissa looked at them and then looked at the floor. "Look what Rina did!" said Narcissa.

Hermione looked down. The was a rope on the floor with Narcissa's leg around the rope.

Hermione laughed along with Draco. Narcissa scowled at them. "This isn't funny get me out!" screech Narcissa. Malfoy immediately took it off.

Rina and Linky ran through the kitchen were Hermione Draco and Narcissa were standing.

Linky seemed to be chasing Rina when she tripped and so did Linky.

"Linky is having fun with Rina," said Linky getting up as he pulled his rags up.

Rina looked at Hermione. "Mom why does he were rags," said Rina.

"Because he is suppose to be a house elf not a toy," said Hermione looking sympathetically at Linky. "Now go upstairs,"

"Ok mom," said Rina.

"Tag your it," said Linky, as he ran up the stairs. Rina was right behind him with her hair swiveling in the air.

Slinky seemed to be watching Rina and Linky from the kitchen as he was making Lunch.

"Slinky don't like Linky's foolishness," said Slinky as he put out the plates.

Narcissa looked at Slinky. "Do you wanna tag along with them," said Narcissa who seemed to be in a happy mood.

"Really. Master Narcissa would let Slinky play with Linky and RIna?" said Slinky putting the bread on the table.

"Sure go ahead," said Narcissa.

Slinky ran upstairs to play the only one who was working was Winky who was cleaning Draco's room.

Hermione and Narcissa looked at him with the expression as if 'we let them off what about you' to Draco..

"Oh fine," said Draco going to the stairs.

"WINKY!" screamed Malfoy so loud that Winky was by his site in less than five seconds.

"What does Master want from Winky sir," said Winky pulling up the hanging rag from his hand slightly.

"You may tag along with Rina and the others. Just make sure my room is clean," said Draco in a harsh voice.

Hermione ran in front of him and gave him a dirty look. "Don't worry about Draco's room just go play with the others," said Hermione as she shot Malfoy the same look as he did to the house elf.

"What was that all about?" said Malfoy as soon as Winky was upstairs..

"Do you always have to be harsh to everyone Malfoy," said Hermione heading for the living room as Draco followed along.

"Yes, I do, that's who I am Granger and if you have a problem with that than tough," stated Malfoy as Hermione made herself cozy on the couch.

Hermione ignored that comment. SHe wanted to watch a movie. "Malfoy stop acting like a little girl and relax," said Hermione as she went up to the DVD player.

Malfoy grinned. "Whatever," said Malfoy.

Hermione soared through all of the DVD's that the Malfoy's had and finally found the right one.


	19. Letter and Kiss

Hermione smirked at Malfoy. "I wouldn't think that you would have muggle movies," said Hermione.

"Yeah I know, Mum likes them," said Malfoy lazily.

Hermione finally found the perfect one. _Barney?_

Hermione laughed till she fell. Malfoy looked at her like if she was nuts.

"What's so funny Granger?" said Malfoy.

"_Barney_ that purple retart! Haha" said Hermione getting up off the floor trying to be serious.

Malfoy smirked. "Maybe I can find a movie," said Draco pushing her playfully to the couch.

Hermione fell of the couch laughing.

"Help me up!" said Hermione evilly.

"Why should I?" said Malfoy raising an eyebrow.

Hermione put on puppy eyes.

She held out a hand for Malfoy to grab. As Malfoy grabbed her hand she pulled him down with her.

"You bitch!" said Malfoy.

Hermione laughed.

Just then, Malfoy got extremely closer to her. Hermione stopped laughing as the lips touched.

Draco kissed her fiercely.

Draco pulled away and they both blushed terribly.

"I think we should watch a movie now," said Hermione getting up off the floor.

"Yeah ok," blushed Malfoy as he sat on the couch.

Hermione found the perfect movie. "Do you like scary movies Mr. Malfoy?" said Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah why?" said Malfoy as he glanced at Hermione. He couldn't help the fact that he actually kissed her and she didn't complain.

Hermione didn't answer.

_White Noises_ was the movie Hermione put on as she sat in one of the love seats.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Are you scared?" said Malfoy smirking at her.

Hermione looked at him. It was up to the part were the guy Tim heard his dead wife call 'timothy I love you'. Hermione felt a shiver go up her back. "Kinda"

"Aw then why doesn't Hermione snickums come sit by me," joked Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Malfoy sensed the tension and ignored her. He always liked busting her chops.

Unit Rina come running in the room hiding under the couch that Malfoy was sitting in.

Hermione wasn't paying attention she was too busy watching the movie to notice Slinky running into the room and hiding under the same couch as Rina.

Just then Malfoy saw the twinkle in her eyes as she was watching the movie and decided it wouldn't hurt to be a trickster.

Malfoy went behind the love seat, and saw her big curls on the outside of the couch.

He grabbed her and she jumped. "Malfoy!" said Hermione as she ran after him like a two year old.

Rina and Slinky laughed.

Draco ran behind a portrait that Hermione didn't see.

Draco ran behind her and she ran but he was stronger and faster than her, he got her wrist and tackled her down.

Narcissa was watching all this from her crystal ball. Now this wasn't a love kind. It was 'how to watch your son when you don't know what he is done'

Narcissa sighed. She knew he was in love with Granger.

Hermione got up. Draco was still on the floor.

"Can you help me up?" said Malfoy smirking evilly.

Hermione totally forgot about with happen before and put out a hand.

Malfoy automatically pulled her down with him. Hermione laughed. She had forget about all of her worries.

They both got up and she realized that it was time for dinner so RIna Draco and Hermione went to the dinner table.

Narcissa was already there and the food was already on the table.

Draco sat on the other side of the table from Hermione, Narcissa smirked.

Just then a owl appeared at the window, it was a snowy white owl who was next to a eagle owl. Hermione and Draco went straight to the window.

It was Hedwig. There were three letters one from Harry one from Sirius and one from Lily. Hermione squealed when she saw Harry and Lily but frowned when she saw Sirius.

Draco's owl Anthony had one letter. It was from his dad. Who was in Azkaban.

Hermione and Draco went back to the table.

Hermione opened Harry's first.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know what happen between you and Sirius and I am terribly sorry that happen but you didn't need to go morn on Malfoy. Dumbledore told us when we owled Hedwig he sent the letter back telling us. Ron is upset. Along with Sirius but he is writing his own letter back. You don't need to write back to me. Just make a new parchment to all of us. I will keep in touch. Love you._

_Harry Potter._

Hermione felt a tear come out of her eye but got to the next letter.

Lily's.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I didn't want to tell this to you in front of you because I thought that I was gonna cry myself. I remember when you were pregnant with Marina and you told us me James Sirius. But who would have thought that you would return to us 17 years later. _

_I thought about what Sirius did to you was wrong and despicable but he is desperate he wants to see Marina._

_Love always _

_Lily Evans Potter_

Hermione felt more tears come from her eyes. Draco and Narcissa stared at her.

Narcissa went over to Hermione. "You okay?"

Hermione didn't answer and looked at Sirius letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_What I did was wrong and I want to apologize for everything but why the hell would you run to Malfoy. Can he be better than me! _

_Love always,_

_Sirius Black.._

Hermione crumbled all three of the letters and ran upstairs crying her eyes out.

Rina stood there in shock along with Malfoy and Narcissa. They just remembered why they owled her. Rina's birthday was on Saturday.

Hermione went up to the desk and grabbed a parchment. She couldn't write her hands were shaking.

How could he?

How dare he write a letter to me asking for an apology.

Malfoy entered the room and saw Hermione's head in the pillow crying.

"I read the letter,"said Malfoy.

"How dare he! That little bastard!" said Hermione taking her head out of the pillow. Draco saw the fire in her eyes.

Malfoy looked curiously at her.


	20. Lily's house

Hermione stared at him. "You have to do me a big favor! Watch Rina for me! I need to apparate to Lily's house!" said Hermione taking her bag with her.

"Fine," said Malfoy. "Go!"

Hermione popped out of the room and landed in the Potters living room where James was sitting.

"Oi Hermione," said James welcoming her. "How are you? Ah you are here to see Lily or Harry,"

"Yeah James, I want to speak to Lily, is she here?" said Hermione looking at him closely.

"Yeah she is in the kitchen with Sirius. I expect you don't wanna talk to him so I will go fetch her," said James running in the kitchen.

Hermione stood there looking around till she saw a red head and an boy with glasses.

"Hermione?" said Harry walking to her with Ron by his side. "I thought you were staying at Malfoy's?" said Harry in a mocking voice.

"I am. I am just here to talk to your mother," said Hermione seriously.

"Hermione are you okay?" said Ron. "Harry told me about Sirius,"

Just then Sirius entered the living room. Hermione didn't face him she just kept on looking at Harry and Ron. She wasn't in the mood.

"Are you here to accept my apology?" said Sirius finally after about 3 minutes of silence.

"No," said Hermione finally facing him. "I am here to talk to Lily," she said coldly to him.

"Why though," said Sirius.

"Because I always take first answer and the final. Now I shall go talk to Lily," said Hermione as she sneered out of the living room.

Lily was in the kitchen. Hermione entered and saw her.

"Hey Hermione," said Lily happily. "Are you staying?"

"No, I can't Mrs. Malfoy is watching Marina for me," said Hermione looking at the floor.

"Narcissa?" said Lily. "Her? I am surprised we always hated her,"

"Yeah I know, remember that dumb prank we did to James and Sirius! That was soooo funny!" said Hermione laughing along with Lily.

Lily's red hair was in her face as she laughed loudly. Hermione was laughing along.

"I was waiting to ask you what happen after you left the common room?" said Lily acting a little more serious toward her.

"Oh well I went to Dumbledore and all of a sudden I was back and I don't know how, and Marina was somehow sitting on a chair,"said Hermione a little confused.

Lily laughed.

"Hermione aren't you even going to talk with Sirius?" said Lily looking desperate.

"No," said Hermione plainly. "Now I have to go, Marina is waiting, bye Lily." said Hermione.

Just then Hermione poofed back to the Malfoy Manor and she was in her room.

Draco was downstairs playing tag with Rina. Hermione sighed. Just then she saw a tall figure behind her as her long nails were on the back of her shoulder.

Hermione shivered. It was Narcissa.

"Hello Hermione," said Narcissa. "And where did you run off to?"

"Oh I had to see Lily Potter," said Hermione.

"Ugh her! I always hated her back in Hogwarts. She was always Mrs Know-It-All!" said Narcissa as Hermione and her went to see what Draco and Rina were doing.

Hermione looked at her and smirked.

"Oh was she," said Hermione looking evilly at her.

Narcissa wasn't paying attention she was too busy looking at a boy who just came through the door.

It was Tom Felton. (Omg)

Hermione, and Narcissa nearly fainted, Rina stared and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Malfoy, do you always get these kinda people here?" said Hermione feeling her legs wobble.

"No not really," said Narcissa.

Narcissa straighten her look and cleaned the dust off her dress.

"Hello Tom," said Draco, he wasn't that excited as Hermione who nearly fainted.

"H-hello Tom," said Hermione almost squealing. HE was the hottest actor in Hollywood. Narcissa would watch muggle movies so she would know.

"Ah Hermione, nice to see you Mrs. Malfoy," said Tom to Hermione and Narcissa who nearly collapse.

"What brings you here Thomas?" said Narcissa slightly as Hermione Narcissa Draco and Tom went into the kitchen.

"Oh well, I just wanted to stop by to see my favorite family!" said Tom actually pushing his blonde pale hair away from his face.

Although Hermione thought Tom was cute she thought Draco was cuter. And if he knew that, he life would be dead.

"Wait. You know them? You know me?" said Hermione asking so many questions she nearly forgot that he was TOM FELTON!

"I knew somebody was going to bring that up. Well I know that you are the smartest witch of your time," said Tom getting close to Hermione. But Draco sensed it and brought up another subject to get them apart. JEALOUS!

"Hermione why don't you go in the living room to see what Rina is doing," said Draco as he felt his cheeks get a little red.

As Hermione left Draco went up to Tom. "Its really great seeing you come to the Malfoy Manor. Aren't you doing a movie shoot today in Scotland?" said Draco looking at him. Narcissa didn't like the thought that Draco was trying to push Tom away, but she didn't like the thought that Tom was hitting on Hermione. Narcissa knew and sensed that Draco had feelings for Hermione Granger. And in 2 more days they were back at school.

"Yeah Tom? What happen about that?" said Narcissa.

"Oh we are, I have to go now, see you Mrs. Malfoy. Bye Draco," said Tom leaving through the back door. Mind you Tom is a muggle not a wizard. He just knows about them.

Hermione was in the living room with Rina watching Sesame Street. Rina seemed to like Elmo. She loved his big orange nose.

Then Mrs. Malfoy came in the room, with Draco but he went straight up to his room shuffling his hands through his long pale blonde hair.

Hermione left Rina sitting on the chair and ran up after Malfoy. He was on his bed with a CD player full blast. He didn't notice Hermione in the doorway. Hermione stood in the doorway staring at him.

He seemed to be mubbling a song:

_And id give up forever to touch you_

_because I know that you feel me somehow_

_you're the closest to heaven that ill ever be _

_and I don't wanna go home right now_

_and all I can taste is this moment_

_and all I can breathe is your life_

_but sooner or later its over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_and I don't want the world to see me_

_because I don't think that they'd understand_

_when every things made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_and you cant fight the tears that ain't coming_

_or the moment of truth in you lies_

_when everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

Hermione stood in the doorway nearly crying. He seemed to be listening to the Goo Goo Dolls cd. A muggle band.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_because I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everythings made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I don't want the world to see me_

_because I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everythings made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the song ended Draco took off his headphones and saw Hermione there and quickly blushed.


	21. Back to Hogwarts

Draco blushed. "Um, what are you doing here?" said Draco quickly.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you what happen back at Lily's house," said Hermione.

"Go on," said Draco looking curiously at her.

"Well, she wants me to accept Sirius now, but I can't! He denied Marina and now he wants me back," said Hermione.

Draco smirked. "If you wish to go back you may," said Malfoy.

"But I don't, an anyway tomorrow is school, so good night,"said Hermione.

Before Hermione stepped out of the door, she went up to Draco's bed and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked out of his room. Hermione left with a happy smile on her face knowing that Malfoy was _maybe_ if she was lucky, he might have been singing the song to her. But she didn't know the truth so she would just have to deal with the thought that she had a kid with Sirius Black and when returned to the time feel in love with Draco Malfoy. How sick can her life get? Is this possible or just a dream.

Draco sat on his bed thinking. What if Hermione heard that he was singing a song. And a song that maybe for her. She cant like me. She fell in love with Sirius Black and she had a kid with him. How is she suppose to love Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Dragon, who tortured her for 6 years and hated her guts. She might as well go back with Black, he is more worthy than him. Hey she had a baby with him after all.

That next morning Hermione and Draco had all there bags pack and the three elves took it to the car. Rina was staying with Narcissa till school ends and she finds a apartment and job.

Hermione and Draco weren't talking much together after what happen last night. Hermione knew that one day she would have to tell Draco her true feelings for him but not now. It was too early. He wouldn't except her because of Marina. Draco was thinking the same thing. He would have to tell Hermione some day of how she feels.

"Well Malfoy, this is were we part our ways," said Hermione for the first time today as they separately arrived at Platform nine and three quarters

"Yeah I guess they are," said Malfoy.

Hermione saw Ron and Harry and caught up with them, as Draco found Blaise and Pansy and ran along with them.

"Oi Hermione," said Harry happily. "Nice to see you, where's Marina?"

"Oh she is staying with Narcissa because you know I can't go to lessons with you on my back," said Hermione as Ron and Harry laughed.

Just then Blaise Draco and Pansy walked by.

"..ugh that stupid mudblood and her friends," said Pansy shooting her a nasty look.

Draco didn't reply to what Blaise and Pansy where saying. He took a chance and shot Hermione a glance, she did the same thing. They both blushed and turned around.

"Earth to Hermione? Are you ok?" said Ron looking at her sickly.

"Oh yeah perfect," said Hermione sarcastically as she felt tear come out of her eyes. She turned so they wouldn't see the tears. "Lets go find a cupboard before they are all taken," she said as they entered the Hogwarts Express.

"Mione are you crying?" said Harry moving her hands.

She pulled away and entered the empty room.

"So how was your summer Harry?" said Hermione kinda smiling and kinda crying but not showing any tears as she looked up at both of them.

"Oh all we did was play checkers, and thats pretty much it," said Ron, blushing slightly which made Hermione uncomfortable.

Hermione laughed.

"Hermione I have to tell you something, I know everybody has been telling you but don't you want Sirius back? This is really weird for me to hook my best friend and my godfather up, but he is desperate!" said Harry out of now where which made Hermione's eyes burn with fire.

Hermione looked at Harry with a shocked face. "Harry Potter, do you remember when I asked him to accept Marina Black as his daughter and do you know what he did! He told me to tell her and act like if it was ok! Like if a 39 year old man was a 3 year olds father! Huh? Do you think It was easy for me! Do you think he wanted me to tell Marina!" said Hermione out of breath.

Harry looked at her with widened eyes. They finally arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione wasn't talking to Harry nor Ron that whole day. She was terribly mad and extremely aggravated. Harry and Ron sensed the danger and didn't speak to Hermione until they reached the Great Hall.

As they entered Great Hall, Hermione finally talked to Harry as they sat on the bench.

"Harry?" said Hermione in a scared tone.

"Yeah," said Harry as he picked up a piece of bread from his plate.

"Would it be okay if I told you that I kinda like Malfoy?" said Hermione covering her ears, after she talked.

Harry stood there not knowing what to say. He was thinking and trying to comprehend to what she just say. Did she just say that she liked _Malfoy?_

"Hermione," started Harry. "I don't know what to say anymore,"

"What do you mean?" said Hermione looking a bit hurt.

"You know what I mean, if you like Malfoy then give it a try, but just remember who the father is," said Harry coldly.

Hermione stared at him and tears formed from her eyes. "Thank you Harry," said Hermione as she ran out of the Great Hall.

Draco saw this from the Slytherin table, and stared at Harry. Harry blinked.

"What the bloody hell did you say Harry?" said Ron looking sadly at him.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't know," said Harry looking down at his plate.

While Hermione was running somebody grabbed her wrist, Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't bother to turn around as she struggled out of his grip.

"Granger I am stronger than you," said Malfoy bored like.

"I don't care, just leave me alone!" said Hermione as Malfoy let go of her.

"No, not unless you tell me what happen!" said Malfoy holding her wrist tighter.

Hermione knew that she couldn't leave him because he was stronger and she didn't want to either(he he)

"Why?" said Hermione finally looking at him, she looked at Malfoy is if a bomb hit her. Her eyes were puffy and red, her eyes were filled with fire and madness.

"Because you are acting like a complete baby! Make up your mind already! Sirius or me!" said Draco as he let go and her and left back to the Great Hall with his platinum blond hair in his face.

Hermione stood there is shock. _Malfoy or Sirius? _She couldn't decide.

She went back to the common room and went to bed. She was so stressed from all this.

The next morning Hermione woke up and sadly and went back to breakfast not thinking of Ron and Harry at the moment.

"Oi Hermione," said Harry running in front of her.

Hermione looked back and smiled. "Hey Harry,"

Harry looked sympathetic look. "I am really sorry about yesterday," said Harry.

"Nah thats ok, I just had a moment," said Hermione deciding it was best if she didn't tell Harry about what happen yesterday after she left the Great Hall.

Harry laughed. "Yeah I know," said Harry slapping her playfully on the shoulder.

Hermione looked at him at laughed. "You are the same way you were when we first met," said Hermione.

"Yeah, remember the time me and Ron saved you from the troll, that was so funny," said Harry, as she saw Hermione look a little mad.

"Yeah and remember when _I_ saved you from the devils snare!" said Hermione smirking at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. They both entered the Great Hall jovially. They had linked arms and skipped down the Hall. Everybody saw them and laughed. But Hermione and Harry were laughing too hard to notice anything.

Then Hermione stopped laughing and glanced at Malfoy who was at the Slytherin table with Blaise and Pansy. She felt her cheeks get red with anger. _Pansy?_ As she was about to turn away she met with Malfoy's eyes. They both turned around quickly.

Harry and Hermione sat at there table with Ron.

"What was the skipping about?" said Ron looking a little confused because he couldn't keep up on Hermione's lifestyle, Harry just always had to let out the details when it came to telling a story.

"I don't know, I was just so cheerful this morning," said Hermione grabbing a piece of toast.

Hermione was sitting in the exact same spot as Sirius and James were sitting the last breakfast they had. Her, Sirius, James and Lily were in the Great Hall and they were talking about the dance. And it was the day, her and Lily found out that they were pregnant.

Hermione felt a big fat tear come out of her eye. She missed the old Sirius so much. He was so nice, friendly, funny, and mysterious and that's what made Hermione love him the most. But now he abused the facts, and she didn't want that. She wanted someone dedicated like Malfoy, mean (but not too mean), handsome, _her age_. She finally made her decision. Malfoy.

Hermione realized this, and ran to the slytherin table, not caring who looked.

"Malfoy!" said Hermione.

Draco ignored her and continued talking with Blaise about there homework.

"Malfoy!" screamed Hermione, getting aggravated.

"What!" said Malfoy, staring at her fiery red eyes.

"Get over here," said Hermione.

Draco and Hermione bother existed out of the Great Hall.

"I think I made my decision," said Hermione looking straight at him.

"And what's that?" said Draco.

"You Draco," said Hermione


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Marina was running around in the Malfoy Manor, she was already 13 years old. Her best friends were, Lily, Harry and Ginny's kid, and Emma, Ron and Luna's kid.

Hermione was 27 and was married. Her and Malfoy had been married for 4 years.

"Marina!" said Draco. "Emma and Lily are here,"

Marina ran straight to the door, Ginny and Harry were also behind the door. Ron and Luna were on vacation.

"Mione!" said Harry hugging her.

"Harry, how nice to see you," said Hermione. "How's Lily?"

"Ah Lily, that little rascal!" said Harry stupidly.

"No you digbat your mother," said Hermione slapping her arm.

"Ah, she's ok, but Sirius, hes still mourning over you," said Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry sternly. "Harry, I am married and Draco is now Marina's father and there is nothing Sirius could do about it," said Hermione. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Nah im fine, I just came to tell you, good luck," said Harry, slapping her shoulder.

Well that's the end of the story, Narcissa moves in with her sister and leaves the Malfoy Manor to Hermione and Draco. Marina ends up going to Hogwarts with Emma and Lily. And Ron and Luna? Well I don't know, but everybody lived happily ever after.

Thhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeee Ennnnnnnnnnnnndddddd


End file.
